The Morning After
by mandymld
Summary: The morning after the blackout, Jason and Elizabeth are no place to be found. Where are they and what happens next to all of our favorites.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason woke up for the first time in many years sure that he finally had the life he wanted. Reaching out, he pulled the dark haired woman into his arms and kissed her on the ear, then the cheek finally moving toward the mouth when he heard Cameron waking up.**

**With a quick kiss, he got out of bed and pulled on some sweats before going to get the little boy. "Jason?" he asked confused. "Wheres am I?"**

**Looking out the window of the two hundred year old property, he pointed out the olive groves, the fruit trees and then most importantly the old fashioned swing set. "We are at my place in Italy. I brought your Mommy and you away so that she can get some rest. She really needs some sleep."**

**Getting the little boy dressed, Jason looked at the messy curls and wasn't sure what to do about them but decided to just put on a ball cap. Writing Elizabeth a note and taping it to the stand next to her side of the bed, Jason took Cam outside and they were soon quietly playing.**

**~~*~~**

**Stretching, and finding she was sore in spite of getting one of the best nights sleep she had had in a very long time, Elizabeth frowned as she looked at the stone walls and dark furniture in the room. Trying to figure out where she was, seeing the familiar looking black t-shirt lying across the wing chair, she gave a small grin.**

**Yesterday had been one of the more vexing days of her life and yet today she was looking toward a bright future. Seeing the note from Jason, she padded barefoot to the bathroom and stood in the doorway in shock.**

**The shower alone took up a wall the size of her kitchen back home. Looking at the rest of the room, she was amused to see her favorite vanilla scented soap and shampoos in new bottles labeled in Italian. Quickly scrubbing down, she took a more relaxing bath in the huge claw-footed tub that looked like it would hold half of the nursing staff and leave room for Dr. Drake.**

**Pinning her wet hair to the top of her head, she soon poured some of the bubble bath into the tub, letting the hot water entice her into soaking much longer than she should. Standing for a towel, then wrapping it around herself, she reached for the bar she assumed was for that purpose and daintily stepped out of the tub.**

**Hearing a cough, she looked up to see Jason's eyes dilated with desire then she heard him say "I wish I could stay and help you dry off, but a certain little boy wants lunch, Mommy."**

**Feeling sure of herself, Elizabeth walked over and said "Do you think it is possible to find a restaurant here that makes macaroni and cheese?"**

**Trying to look only into her eyes, Jason found his will power weakening when he could no longer resist watching her dry off. "See something you like?"**

**Swallowing audibly, he said "A few things, I wouldn't mind seeing on the menu, but that has to wait until later."**

**Finishing getting dressed, Jason took out his cell phone and groaned when he saw all the missed calls. Four from Carly, one from Sonny and several from Sam. Shaking his head, amazed that she had the nerve to call him, he just tossed the phone down thinking he would try Sonny later.**

**Seeing Elizabeth returning from the bathroom dressed, he pulled her into his arms and asked "Any regrets?"**

"**None. Now I just have to wait for your attorney to do her magic."**

"**The minute it is final, we are finding a priest, do you understand what I am saying?" he said backing her up to the door. The bending down he gave her a lingering kiss then said "The garage in five minutes or Cam is going to insist on going without you."**

**~~*~~**

**MEANWHILE BACK IN PORT CHARLES**

**Emily and Nik were banging on the door to the apartment when it was yanked open by Maxie Jones who was holding her head. She had been drinking beers with Lucky the night before and her head hurt. "What?"**

**Pushing their way in, Nik saw his brother lying on the bed just like the note stated. "Maxie, get dressed then get the hell out of here."**

"**No, I am staying." she retorted only for Emily to pick up her strewn clothing and toss it at her.**

"**Your choice, you get dressed and leave or I toss you out of here like that." she said pointing to the robe she wore. Looking closer she said to Lucky. "Real classy, why is that slut wearing Elizabeth's bathrobe?"**

**Holding his head, Lucky just stood and walked to the bathroom door. "Maxie, just go. I told you last night. This had to be the last time. I can't keep doing this to Elizabeth."**

**Taking out the note from his suit coat pocket, Nik said "Elizabeth is gone. She came home last night, saw the two of you and left. She said she is done that you are my problem now."**

"**What, she can't do that. We are married. She can't just walk away."**

**The red head standing in the open doorway with the expression of disgust said "Actually she can. It is called a divorce. And if I were you, I wouldn't fight it. I love a good court case but let's see. If if I got this right. The blond is your boss' barely of age daughter. She isn't even twenty one and unless I am wrong that is the stench of last night's beer on her breath. There is a plastic bag of drugs on the table. Now unless GH has gotten really stingy I doubt they are doling pills out in zip lock baggies. You are about to be an unemployed police officer, and I have two perfect witnesses who would not lie on the stand."**

**Lucky stared at her then said "Get the hell out of my house."**

"**To the point, your name isn't on the lease, your soon to be ex-wife's is. Miss Quartermaine, Mr. Cassadine, I will be in touch." she said before handing Lucky the paperwork. Turning to the process server with her, she said "I do believe I need you to come with me to final an affidavit."**

**~~*~~**

**Sam cautiously entered the penthouse. She had run into Carly at the hospital a few minutes before and the blond had assured her that she had paved the way for her to be reunited with Jason. Not hearing anything, not that that was unusual, Sam walked up the stairs.**

**Checking each of the room, she found nothing, but open liqueur bottles downstairs and the god awful pink bedroom a mess like Jason had slept there. Going back downstairs, she heard someone at the door and let in Sonny.**

"**Have you seen Jason?" she asked only for him to admit that was why he was there. Looking at the two bottles of tequila he said "Celebrating?"**

"**No, I have no idea where he is. I just entered. He slept here, in the spare bedroom."**

**Going up the stairs, Sonny was about to leave when he saw the used condom in the wastebasket and went back down to cautiously talk to Sam. "When were the two of you last together. I mean did you see him the other night?"**

"**No, Jason has been avoiding me. I stopped over because Carly said he was looking for me." she was sick with worry of what he could have seen the night before.**

**Trying to hide his smile at the idea of Jason waking up to the tramp, Sonny said "Why don't you come with me, we can locate him together."**

**Herding Sam out of the apartment to her car saying "If you see Jason, please let him know that I am looking for him."**

"**Sure." he said. Then got into the back of the limo. Calling Carly he said "Jason is out of town, until you hear differently from me."**

"**Well, this is going to ruin his chances with Sam. Why would you let him leave? He needs her." she said just as she arrived at the diner to see Nik, Emily and her mother yelling at Lucky.**

**Wondering what her luckless cousin had done now, she listened then said to them "Oh, please. If I were Elizabeth, I would keep running. He was fucking Maxie in her bed. She should have cut it off before leaving."**

"**He needs help Carly, not criticism." snapped Emily.**

"**No, what he needs to do is grow the fuck up." she said then looked at Emily and said "Have you seen Jason?"**

"**No, why?" she asked suspiciously, she had seen her brother and Elizabeth having some pretty heavy conversations lately. Nik had learned that the attorney who dropped off the divorce papers ****worked for her brother on occasion.**

"**He is avoiding Sam, so if you see him try to reason with him. He keeps blaming himself for what happened with Manny Ruiz."**

**~~*~~**

**Lulu was looking for Elizabeth when she knocked on the door of Audrey Hardy's house only to be told "Elizabeth came back to get Cameron last night."**

"**She isn't at the apartment, I was just there." she said before heading to GH only to be told that Liz wasn't working and had in fact taken some vacation time. When she couldn't find Lucky at the station and was told something similar by Cruz to keep his being sent to rehab by Nik a secret, Lulu assumed they were together and went to find someone elses shoulder to cry on.**

**Arriving at Carly's, she told her cousin the whole story and they were soon eating ice cream from the pint when they saw Sonny at the door. "Sonny, what is it?"**

"**Nothing, Lulu, I need to talk to Carly alone." he said then once the blond had left said "Jason dumped Sam but good this time. I found a condom upstairs in Brenda's old room. I had Max check, he took a flight to Italy last night."**

"**Poor, poor Sam." she said then blinked and grinned. "Poor, poor Sam. Wonder what she did that he finally cut her out of his life."**

"**Wait, what is with the one eighty?" he asked.**

"**I felt bad when he felt guilty but Jason must not feel guilty any longer." she said. "Can I tell her how I really feel about her now?"**

"**Wait, talk to Jason first. Then you have my thanks." he said kissing her on the cheek and said "One other thing, who do you think is the woman he slept with?"**

"**See you really should pay better attention to the gossip," she said laughing at what she thought was going on. She might not like Elizabeth, but she knew that this thing between Jason and her was a rebound and soon things would be back to normal, but for now, she was going to enjoy the fallout and keep quiet and wait for others to figure out what she had.**

**Seeing his confusion she turned to an entering Jax, "Jason dumped Sam, do I still have to be nice to her?"**

"**Uh, no." he said then looked at Sonny and said "What is going on?"**

"**I don't know and she isn't telling." he said. "Carly, we both know you can't keep a secret to save your life, at least this kind, so just spill it."**

"**No, and for everyday that neither one of you figure it out, Sonny you owe me money, Jax, you owe me something else." she said leaving it up to interpretation for the blond.**

**~~*~~**

**Alexis was feeling sick as she waited for her daughter to get home. Looking at the baggage sitting on the floor she then looked around and went to toss her cookies again. Hearing Sam entering, she walked to the living room and said "Was it here?"**

**Seeing her blink, Alexis repeated "Was it here that you proved to me what a lying piece of trash you are? What a whore you are?"**

"**Alexis, mother..."**

"**Don't call me that." she snapped. Then walking to the door, she said "I am going to stay at the Quartermaine's, I would suggest you pack your things and move out before they come to do the appraisal." she said.**

"**What about the girls, I can't walk away from my sisters." she said crying.**

"**Then maybe you shouldn't have been screwing one of their father's after sleeping with the other one's dad." replied Alexis who then added. "I wouldn't go looking for Ric, he has been handled."**

**Not sure what that meant, Sam watched as the Quartermaine maid glared at her before picking up the suitcases and saying "Are you really, Alexis?"**

**Nodding, she turned to look at Sam and said "I wish to god you weren't my child."**

**BACK IN ITALY**

**Jason handed Elizabeth the prepaid phone and stepped out on the patio with Cameron while she called Nik. "Hi, it's me." **

"**Elizabeth." he said getting the attention of the woman in the room. "When are you coming back, you note was rather vague. Lucky needs you. He finally agreed to go to rehab."**

"**I am not returning." she said looking out on Jason and Cameron playing with a red rubber ball they had bought earlier that day. "Don't lie to Lucky, don't give him any encouragement that I will be returning. Just tell him to sign the papers."**

"**Elizabeth, he made a mistake, something we have all done." said Emily as she picked up the line in the hall. "I know you're mad, but please remember all the good times you have had together."**

"**That is just it, Emily. I am not mad, tired of being Lucky's nursemaid yes. As for the good times, when were they? We went from crisis to crisis. I am done with it. Get him some help, help him move on, because I am done with being his support. When we said for better and for worse, we also agreed to be there to support one another. He has never done that."**

"**What about your rape?" she snapped angry that Elizabeth would just abandon her husband.**

"**That was over in a week as I ended up being there when he found out what Luke did."**

"**He was raising another man's son and you got pregnant with yet another man's child." she snapped.**

"**If Lucky feels like I owe him something for his help with Cam, he obviously doesn't love my son. And that baby was a surrogacy; we needed the money because Lucky was too proud to ask Nik for help. So don't go there, Emily."**

"**What about Jason, I know you have been buddy buddy with my brother lately, well guess what, he is working things out with Sam, I saw them together this afternoon and they were talking about having a baby." lied Emily.**

"**Jason wasn't the problem in my marriage, and you know that. Emily, I was calling so no one would worry but obviously no one was worried about me, it is all about Lucky, well you can keep Lucky. I am done. When you decide to pull your head out of the sand, don't call me."**

**~~*~`~**

**Switching spots, Jason called and left Sonny a quick message saying he was going to be out of town for a while and that he had Diane Miller looking into a few things for him. Calling Max, Jason was going to tell him to tighten security on the penthouse and said instead. "Get in touch with my attorney and go look at some houses with her, I will fax her my requests, you find one that fits security wise."**

**Taking a deep breath, Jason called Carly who seemed rather chipper in spite of finding out her plan for his reuniting with Sam hadn't worked. "You just take your time, get over this then come to your family Jason."**

**Not saying anything else, Jason hit the off button then went outside. Seeing Cam yawning, he said "We should put him down for a nap and take care of those bags."**

"**I can't believe I let you talk me into buying that much, who would have thought it, Jason Morgan, shopaholic." she teased as they entered the old stone farmhouse. Once Cam was down for the count, they exchanged information.**

"**How do you feel about Lucky going to rehab?" he asked as they sat together on the sofa.**

"**I hope he gets help, I am more upset about what Emily said." she admitted.**

"**Don't be, I am here, she will get over it or if she doesn't then that is her problem. We both know that she will regret acting like this." he said. "I am more worried about how 'nice' Carly was being."**

"**Do you think she accepts you are finished with Sam?"**

"**That part I have no doubt of, she was crowing when she asked if that meant she no longer had to be nice to Sonny's ex tart who moved her pregnant rear across the hall. I never stopped to consider that part, I just thought I was helping them. Sam living across the hall, must have been hell for her."**

"**Yet she got over it when you got together with Sam." she pointed out.**

"**No, actually she didn't. She just ignored it, why I don't know. I honestly don't care either." he said with a grin. "Sonny was fine with me taking time off, things are quiet at home."**

"**Good, then since we didn't get a lot of sleep on that jet ride, I think we should join Cam in a nap." she said holding out her hand.**

**THE LAND OF THE LIARS AND CHEATS**

**Carly was in a frenzy as she walked down the corridor at GH, she had just overheard Alexis telling Alan Quartermaine that she had seen Sam sleeping with Ric on the floor of her living room. After all she had done in spite of her misgivings in regards to that woman, she had DARED to betray Jason by sleeping with that man, his worst enemy?**

**Arriving at the coffee warehouse, she pushed her way in and spat the words like bullets at her ex-husband. "That bitch was caught by Jason more than likely and by Alexis screwing Ric on the living room floor of the Lake house."**

**Stunned, Sonny looked at her and said "Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, I just overheard Alexis telling Alan about it." she said. **

"**I just talked to Jason, he never said a word about it." he replied then added. "He seemed fine strangely enough, not at all like a man who had seen the woman he loved with Lansing."**

"**Have you seen Ric today?" asked Carly as she realized that one member of this play seemed to be off stage for some reason.**

**~~*~~**

**Swallowing her pride, Sam was standing on the blond's front porch. Seeing her car coming down the street, Sam started to pace nervously, knowing she had to tell Carly the whole story. She would help her reach out to Jason, she had to. After all she had done to help Mikey after his father had kidnapped him.**

"**Sam." she said taking the shopping bags out of the back seat. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I am looking for Jason." she said. "Have you seen him."**

"**No, he is out of town, I believe Sonny said he went to Italy." Carly opened the door then went to close it just as Sam stuck her foot in.**

"**I need your help." she said. "Jason is angry with me, but it wasn't my fault."**

**Opening the door, she said "What wasn't your fault?"**

"**Ric, god, Carly. Ric, he set me up. Got me drunk, then next thing I knew I woke up on the floor ****in the living room and I was naked." she said crying. "I knew, I just knew I had slept with Ric."**

"**You sure did. And you are right to be worried, Jason did see. Along with your Mommy, I heard. How do you expect me to help you?" she asked letting Sam dig herself a bigger hole.**

"**Would you talk to Jason, tell him my side of the story." she asked wiping away the tears as she gave a hopeful smile that quickly died.**

"**Sure, how about we tell it like this. Jason I was angry with my Mommy for interfering with us, because I know that if I am not around to repeatedly remind you about the baby that died and how you're responsible for me getting shot, you might just wise up about how I am a tramp and dump my rear."**

"**Wh-" Sam had let Carly run off at the mouth, because she knew she had screwed up and needed the woman's help but there was no reason for her to act like that.**

"**Wait, I am not done." she snapped at the woman. "So I went home and put on something I consider slinky and sexy yet the rest of the world considers trashy and tacky. Then I made sure there was plenty of alcohol and then Ric and I screwed each others brains out. Now I have buyers remorse and want to blame it all on Ric who is conveniently missing."**

**Brightening up. Sam said "Do you think that Jason was jealous and killed him?"**

"**No." she said "I wouldn't put it past your mother to have done so though."**

"**Carly, you have it all wrong, I-"**

"**Sam, as someone who has pulled this trick long before your pea brain even tried to think, don't lie to me. And yes, the answer to the question you are really worried about. Jason is done with you."**

**Walking to her door, Carly said "Unless I a wrong, you are about to learn why Courtney was so paranoid and it couldn't happen to a bigger bitch. Now get out, I loath you and am so grateful I don't have to grit my teeth and be nice to your skanky ass."**

**~~*~~**

**Two weeks later, things in Port Charles hadn't settled down. Lulu had shrieked to the whole world about the faulty condoms and when she had threatened an abortion, Dillon had reluctantly given in to her pleas as well as those of his grandfather and promised to marry her.**

**Sam had been freaked until she got the good news she wasn't pregnant as she stayed by her lonesome in Jason's penthouse. She had to sneak up the staircase since the guards had refused her permission to enter. When it had been almost three weeks, she had begun to worry that maybe Jason wasn't coming home.**

**After a quick trip to the ATM, she found she didn't have enough money to make a withdrawal and went back to the Towers, sure that Jason had to have some money hidden someplace in that penthouse. Starting with the downstairs, she searched everything.**

**Nothing anyplace, then remembering the box he kept on the top of the closet, she blinked when she realized that all the guns were gone. Sitting on the sofa, she went through it. Picture after picture of Michael, more of his family including his grandmother and Emily. One of Robin, several of Elizabeth Webber playing dress up for some reason.**

**Then she emptied it out. Went back to the closet and checked for a second box, a more up to date one with picture of them or even one of Courtney and realized there wasn't one. As she picked up everything, she dumped them into the box and saw the ring on the floor.**

**A cheap gold wedding band that fit her finger was in it. Wondering about it, she finally tossed it back in, sure that it wouldn't bring her very much money when she was sure there was more in the house. Going upstairs, she searched the empty room that was to have been their daughter's. Nothing.**

**The master bedroom was a bit of a surprise, as she found what appeared to be Jason's complete wardrobe. The bathroom had all of his stuff in it. Sitting down to think, she couldn't help being glad as that meant he had been upset when he left and would return when he called down.**

**Finally entering the bedroom that Jason kept ready for his friend and so called ex-wife Brenda Barrett, she started with the closet then went to the bedside table. Seeing something out of the corner of her eyes, she turned and saw the box of Enduro condoms.**

**It was open and sure enough in the waste basket was a used condom. Dropping the basket, Sam slammed her way downstairs and rode the elevator to the garage forgetting she wasn't supposed to be there.**

**Squealing her tires as she pulled out, the woman drove to the coffee shop and pushed her way in. "Who is she? Who is the tramp?"**

**Looking up from his paperwork, Sonny said "Who and what are you talking about?"**

"**Who is the bitch who slept with my fiancee?" she said heaving in anger.**

"**Your what? I wasn't aware you had gotten engaged?" he said leaning back to enjoy the show.**

"**Jason, your f-ing partner, or did you forget his giving me this?" she said waving her hand.**

"**Sam, that ended a while ago, I do believe in the spring. Jason has been a free agent, so who knows who he slept with." replied Sonny. "Also, weren't you screwing my brother, your mother's husband that night?"**

**Glaring at him, she said in a terse tone. "You know that I regret that happened, why must you throw it up in my face?" she asked. "Now who is she?"**

"**I don't know, I just hope that she is a better than you." he replied then called out to Milo. "Please escort Miss McCall off the property."**

**When Luke saw Milo leaving with the town trash bag, he entered and said "I need a favor, for ****Lucky."**

**Looking up, Sonny said "I already dealt with his street dealer, you are going to have to deal with Maxie Jones on your own."**

"**That isn't it. Elizabeth left town, she caught Lucky and Maxie together. I think that if I just talk to her, tell her how much Lucky needs her, she will return."**

"**Elizabeth left town?" asked Sonny his mind whirling ideas around.**

"**Yes, and Lucky can't do this alone. She has always been his support system and I don't think he will get through this without her. He wants to leave rehab and do this at home, with her help." said Luke.**

"**I wish I could help, but Elizabeth and I don't run in the same circles." said Sonny almost positive that she was with Jason now. **

"**What about your partner?" asked Luke. "Maybe he could, they were close a long time ago."**

"**No, Jason is currently dealing with something we are looking at to acquisition." said Sonny hiding his smile. He got Carly, now he didn't have to keep paying her. She had to know about this. "He should be back at the end of the summer."**

"**Well, Lucky can't wait that long." he snapped. "My son is climbing out of his own skin."**

"**Luke, why don't you work on getting Lucky to stay with his program, it might be better for him then going cold turkey in the long run." said the Cuban. "We both know that addicts that quit cold turkey without medical help have a greater chance of relapsing."**

"**My son isn't an addict and Elizabeth is a nurse, she is also his wife. She should be here, taking care of her husband, not off on vacation with her son at a time like this."**

"**I forgot Elizabeth has a little boy, Luke, what is she supposed to do with her kid while helping Lucky?"**

"**Her grandmother was more than willing to help out with Cam, before. I am sure she would be again. That's what family is for." Luke couldn't believe after all that they had done for Elizabeth, she had just abandoned Lucky like this.**

**Shaking his head at the screwed up priorities of the Spencers, he said "I can't help you."**

"**Can't or won't." retorted Luke. "Looks like I will have to do this on my own."**

**IN THE LAND OF PASTA**

**Jason and Elizabeth talked to Diane and asked "Is there any way of pushing him to sign off?"**

"**I am sorry, Elizabeth, but as long as he is in rehab no. Our best hope is after he gets out of there." she said. "Jason, I found that item you were looking for. What do you want me to do ****about the penthouse?"**

"**I don't want any of the furniture, but I have a box at the top of my downstairs closet, could you get that for me." he said then added "Have the guards change the locks as well. Too many people have keys and with me moving out, I don't want anyone using it as a hideout."**

**When they hung up, Jason said to her "I am sorry. I can go back, push him to sign the papers."**

"**No, we just wait, I guess. I can't figure out why he is fighting this. We haven't been happy since we got married, really since we got back together. We were just trying to fulfill a childhood promise, that is all."**

"**There is another option. We can try and reach Nik and Emily again." he pointed out.**

"**Like that worked so well, last week." she said bitterly angry with her friends who were just as angry with her for not returning her son to his great grandmother's and sitting there wiping Lucky's brow.**

**Kissing her, he said "What do you say to a trip to Venice?"**

**Looking at him, she smiled and said "Yes, I can't wait to show it to Cameron."**

"**Me either." he said before going to find their little boy who seemed to take delight in searching out the nooks of the old place.**

**Soon they were in the Range Rover, driving towards Venice. When the phone rang, Jason pulled off the road and called Sonny back. "How is it going?"**

"**Fine, what is it Sonny?" asked Jason. His partner sound really happy as he gave him the news about various things then said.**

"**I just wanted to give you a heads up, Luke Spencer was just here, he wanted me to track down his AWOL daughter in law to sit there and absolve him of taking care of his addict son, who isn't really an addict by the way, he just has a small problem." said Sonny.**

**Groaning, Jason said "I wish the little cretin would just sign the papers."**

"**What papers?" asked Sonny as he waved Carly into the room. Then hearing the answer, gave a chuckle and said "You are going to be the one to explain that to her. Not me. Fine, I will see what I can do to help."**

**Giving Sonny Diane's name, Jason couldn't resist a little dig of his own. "And Sonny try to stay out of this one's bed. She's good and I would hate to lose her."**

**Give Elizabeth an abbreviated version, he saw her sigh then say "Maybe after Venice we should head back to Port Charles, I am almost out of leave time anyhow."**

"**Is that what you really want to do?" he asked only for her to shake her head no. "Then we stick it out, I call Alan and have him work something out for you."**

"**Jason, Nik will find out, defeating the entire purpose." she said reaching for his arm.**

"**That you are with me, not where we are." he said to her "Unless that is what you are worried about?"**

**Squeezing the arm under her hand she said "No but can we tell him without mentioning where we are?"**

"**Yes." he said then looking back he saw Cam was fast asleep. "We need to stop for some dinner soon. Should we wait until he wakes up?"**

"**How much further to Venice?" she asked.**

"**About eighty miles." he said mentally converting the kilometers into miles. "Sonny mentioned something else, I uh, need to tell you about."**

**Looking at him, she noticed that Jason's ears were a bit red. "What is it?"**

"**Uh, the first night at the penthouse when I sort of well..."**

"**Removed my clothes by osmosis?" she teased. "Yes, what about it?"**

"**We uh, I had uh, I used Endoro condoms." Not that it really mattered since they had unprotected sex more than protected during the heat. **

"**Okay, you support the family brand." she said remembering all the times that Emily and she had joked about ELQ owning a condom factory.**

"**There is problem with them. They're defective." he said his face now completely flushed.**

**Thinking back on the number of times, she said Oh.**

"**OH? Is that all you have to say?" he asked. "Are you sure you are okay with it?"**

**Looking down at her stomach, she said "Yes, if it happens it happens, what about you?"**

"**If I get pregnant, you are going to have to make an honest man of me." he teased taking his eyes off the road for a minute to gauge her reaction.**

"**I thought I was already doing that as soon as I get my divorce." she said with a smirk.**

"**True, but I felt a reminder of how hard people can be on single fathers was needed." he said as she laughed.**

"**You, are insane. Maybe I should reconsider this. I mean, do I really want those genes passed on to our kids?"**

**PORT CHARLES**

"**Sonny, was that Jason?" asked Carly then added "Why am I here?"**

"**I need a favor. But first, I don't owe you anything today. Here." he said handing her a sheet of paper with a name.**

**Grumbling, she said "Fine, you guessed right. How about you tell me what you know?"**

"**Actually, you can thank Luke for ending your lucrative payoff." he said. "He showed up here wanting my help tracking down Elizabeth so she can take over his job of wiping Lucky's brow."**

"**What a loser. Did you hear the latest?" Seeing Sonny shaking his head no, she said "Maxie Jones is pregnant."**

"**God." was all he said in disgust just as there was a knock on his door then Lorenzo Alcazar entering with his son behind him.**

"**Why the hell am I here and what right do you have giving me orders?" snapped the Venezuelan.**

"**Diego, do you want to tell your father or should I?" snapped Sonny who saw Lorenzo asking Carly to leave.**

"**No stay, this is why I wanted you here. Your son was working for a chop shop in my territory, he was almost pinched by the cops but Milo risked himself to get him free. Deal with him, or I will."**

**Looking at his son, all he could think was he really didn't need this crap. But knowing he had to make good with Sonny of all people for his son's transgressions, he asked "What do you recommend?"**

"**I want him, here at the warehouse, unloading coffee for a month." said Sonny.**

**Diego sneered and said "Business so slow you have to resort to getting slave labor, no f-ing way I working for you."**

**Slapping his son up against the head for disrespecting him, Lorenzo said "Fine, it's a deal."**

"**Tomorrow, check in with the foreman. And Diego, you will be getting paid. I just want you to learn a lesson." said Sonny as he saw Michael in the petulant young man. Nodding at Lorenzo, he said "Things have been quiet and I want to keep it that way. That was all this was about."**

"**I agree." he said then dragged his son to the door lecturing him the entire ride home. "And stay away from that Jones girl, she isn't interested and if I get one more visit from her, I am not going to be happy."**

**Carly left the coffee house just as Diane Miller showed up. "Mr. Corinthos, you requested my presence. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the Alcazar family just leaving."**

"**No, I have an idea of how to get Spencer to sign his divorce papers." he replied. "How quickly after they are filed does it take to get a file set?"**

"**Usually about a month, but Judge Ramos owes me a favor. Two days, why?"**

"**Just be ready to act fast. And you should consider joining our team permanently."**

**With a knowing smile, she leaned in and said "Like I told your partner, not in this lifetime. I am fine working for him, but you have a very bad track record with some very good attorneys."**

**~~*~~**

**Lucky was desperate for something anything to take the edge off. Entering the hospital, he saw Emily talking to her parents. "Em, do you have a minute?"**

**Walking over, she listened to his request and snapped "NO! Lucky do you still think you don't have a problem? You just asked me for drugs?"**

"**I think you need to leave the hospital, now." said Alan who came over then added. "I notified the hospitals in the area as well as all the clinics. Lucky you need to go back to rehab."**

"**I will be fine, just as soon as Elizabeth comes home. She can help me kick this, she is the only one I trust." he said with glazed eyes. Emily swallowed her anger at her friend and turned the security guard, and said to be easy with him.**

"**Lucky, I promise, I will track down, Elizabeth. She just must not know how much pain you are in. She will be here as soon as she finds out."**

**Monica shook her head in disgust then said to Emily "Why are you telling him that. It isn't Elizabeth's responsibility, you of all people know that. She can't prop him up. And she shouldn't have to."**

"**She owes him." she insisted and after listening to her, Monica sighed then walked away.**

**Turning back, she said "No, Emily, he owes her. And deep down you know that. I get that Lucky is your friend and he is hurting. But Elizabeth is a mother and she is doing what is best for her and for her child. Who is Cameron, not Lucky. Where is Luke? Where is Nik? Where is Bobbie? They are the ones who should be dealing with Lucky, I get why Elizabeth is divorcing him. I know about Maxie,"**

"**I know, but if Elizabeth comes back, they cam be the family they want again. Maxie isn't going to want to be a mother, she can let Elizabeth adopt the baby and..."**

"**Oh, my god." she said looking at her daughter "What world are you living in?" **

**Walking away, Emily was sure of it. Seeing Sam up ahead, she greeted her brother' girlfriend and asked "Have you heard from Jason yet?"**

"**No, we just keep getting each other's voice mail." she said sadly. She was still amazed that no one had told Emily what had happened between her and Ric.**

"**Hang in there, sometimes Jason's job can be frustrating." she said while walking away.**

"**Sam, we need to have a word with you." said Mac and Det. Cruz.**

"**About what?" she asked.**

"**Jason Morgan's whereabouts on the night of July 15****th****."**

"**Why?" she asked wondering why they were so curious about the night after the blackout.**

"**Ric Lansing ended up a John Doe at the city morgue. They just got the DNA results back. I talked to Alexis and she told me what was going on then and that Jason hadn't been seen since."**

**Sam fought the urge to smile, she knew that Jason still cared. Walking with him, she called Sonny as soon as she could. "I need a lawyer. Can you call Jason's new attorney?"**

**Calling Diane, he then called Jason who said "Just give them my travel information. We were on a commercial flight so there are plenty of people who can verify that I wasn't there."**

"**It might expose your other item." said Sonny. "I will wait, I have a couple of things in play so just stay put and let me deal with this. I owe you for all the times you have taken care of things for me."**

**Looking over at a sleeping Elizabeth, Jason said "Fine. But we are thinking of coming home at the end of the month anyhow. Cam is supposed to start pre-school."**

**Nodding at the deadline, Sonny went to deal with a few things.**

**An hour later, Sam was walking out of the station next to Sonny and practically glowing at the idea of Jason killing Ric for her. "I know you can't tell me where Jason is, but please let him know I said thank you."**

**Looking at the woman he had once been lovers with, he said "For what?"**

**Leaning in, she said "For what he did to Ric."**

**Sonny gave a cold grin and said "Sam, he was already out of the country."**

"**I know you can't tell me, but I know the truth. He did it for me." she said walking away.**

**Meanwhile Diane had put the other half of the plan into play while talking to an unknowing Alexis at the Metrocourt. "As I was saying, I have to go in front of Judge Ramos about the Spencer divorce. We have to be there face to face for him to sign off on it."**

**Alexis knew Ramos loved to try and convince couples to reconcile and then walked away to call Nik as she set her own plan in motion. She knew doing this could cost her her license if the wrong people found out but she wasn't too worried. "Tell Lucky to sign the papers."**

**Giving him chapter and verse on the judge, she then went to the man himself only for the judge to say "This is highly irregular and you are not working in the best interests of your client, Miss ****Davis."**

"**Actually I am your honor. Lucky is a rather obsessed young man, this ending might be the best thing for him." She certainly hoped so, she was sick and tired of being the legal team for the Spencers and dealing with him.**

"**If this doesn't work, I am recommending you be brought before the bar." he said. "Fine, I will do the usual meet and greet then sign off on the divorce without the usual questions. There aren't any kids are there?"**

"**A stepson who he had made no effort to adopt your honor. Instead he treats the boy like he is an inconvenience." Knowing she was hitting the man's hot buttons.**

"**What about the biological father?" he asked.**

"**Dead, sir. Elizabeth is a single mother who has some very good friends. That is why Diane Miller is representing her. She is the granddaughter of Steve and Audrey Hardy."**

**Two hours later, Lucky was still arguing with Nik. "But what if that doesn't happen. If we are no longer married, she won't have to stay with me."**

**Emily had come over to reason with him after hearing that Luke had had to bail him out of jail for fighting with his landlord who had evicted him from the apartment. "Lucky, you really need to let us help you. Now what exactly was said to your landlord?"**

"**I went to get inside but the locks had been changed. He said rent hadn't been paid and I know that Elizabeth has it automatically taken from her bank account. Then when he was forced to let me get my things... all of Cam's stuff was gone. I accused him of stealing everything but he had me arrested instead."**

"**Was Elizabeth's stuff there?" she asked. "Then all of Cam's things?"**

"**No, just his toys and I ..." he shut up. He had been looking for the bag of pills he had stashed in the toy box ages ago. It was why he had been there. "Anyhow, it was only his toys and some other things Like his baby book that were gone."**

"**I wonder..." she said then left to head to the harbor. Arriving at Elizabeth's old studio, she took out the spare key and let herself in. No one, nothing had been living here in forever. So much for her hope that Elizabeth was hiding out here in town.**

**She was fast running out of patience with her friend, after all they had been through, to just run away leaving Lucky to sink like that, how could the Elizabeth she knew do such a thing. Seeing Sonny talking to Sam on the docks, she walked over hoping to ask her ex to help her track down Elizabeth only to overhear a frightening conversation.**

"**Like I told you when I arranged for you to be released. I have no idea when Jason is returning. But Sam, he KNOWS you slept with Ric, he knew before he left that VERY NIGHT. I would suggest you let go of this fantasy that he did in Ric for you. It's not true and all you are doing is making yourself look rather stupid."**

"**Sonny, I know you can't tell me the truth, but we both know what happened to Ric. I can feel it in my bones." she said with a smile. "Jason did him in for seducing me."**

"**You keep telling yourself that." he said with a smirk. "Sam, if Jason didn't kill Ric for what he did to Carly, for the way he treated Elizabeth, what makes you think he killed him for you. Oh, he might have used it as an excuse to give him a beat down, but kill him. No."**

**Emily backed away pissed at what she had heard. Sam the woman she had backed in spite of her misgivings had slept with Ric Lansing, her mother's husband. Now Jason had fled the country because of her.**

**Worried sick about her brother, Emily returned to Wyndemere instead of asking Sonny to track her brother down. where Nik was having no luck with his brother. "Lucky, even if you keep fighting this, Elizabeth can still divorce you."**

"**No, I won't sign the papers." he vowed. "'Sides, she has to return, she only has so much vacation time and Cam starts school soon. Once she is here, she will HAVE to come home. Audrey already promised to support me." He was certain she would, she always had in the past.**

**Luke and Lulu who were listening just nodded when Emily said "Are you sure?"**

"**She always has before." Lucky conveniently ignored the way that Audrey had been avoiding his calls and her visit to Mac at the station. The elderly woman had told him to do right by his child, that Maxie needed his support. Well the best way he could support her was for Elizabeth and he to adopt the baby.**

**Lulu stood and said "I have to get home. Emily, are your parents going to see you for dinner, I could pass the message on."**

**Looking at her former sister-in-law, she said "No, Mac requested a meeting with Lucky and asked for Nik and I to be there."**

"**I can't believe she seduced Lucky and is now pregnant, I mean how careless can you be?"**

**Emily looked at the pregnant girl wearing the diamond ring and really wanted to say "Well why don't you tell me? But she loved Nik and that meant dealing with his family. She knew her mother's short temper earlier had more than likely come from the way that Lulu had been playing lady of the manor since moving in.**

**Lucky just ignored his sister and his father who said "Cowboy, you should insist on a DNA test, who knows who that girl has been sleeping with." He was reasoning it out in his mind and he had decided that the best way to get Elizabeth to help him was to get her home where she could be convinced that staying married was the best thing. 'sides, who else was going to be willing to take on her kid from Zander. **

**THERE WAS WATER FLOWING IN THE STREETS**

**Jason and Elizabeth had had an enjoyable couple of days. Diane had called, they had a date with Ramos as soon as they returned. Lucky would soon find himself a single man, while Elizabeth would find herself happily married to the man of her dreams.**

**They were almost certain that she was pregnant but where going to wait to take a test until AFTER her divorce was final. Watching Cam as the boats floated up and down the canal, Jason just wanted the world for his family.**

**Sonny had called, Ric had been killed by an out of town mobster named Anthony Zachara, no one knew the connection but figured it had to do with his job as DA. Sam was convinced that Jason had set up this Zachara to take the rap and that he had truly killed Ric for her.**

**She was still calling his cell phone constantly. He would have thought that since he didn't answer she would get the message but he was well aware that he was in for one hell of a nasty fight when they returned.**

**Just as they were packing up to return home a few days later, Diane Miller called. "Congratulations you are a free woman."**

"**I thought I had to go in front of the judge?" she asked afraid to be happy, worried that something would pop up to ruin their happiness.**

"**Lucky made an ass of himself at the public meeting that Mac had requested of Nik and Emily in regards to Maxie being pregnant. A certain family court judge was in the restaurant. Let's just say that the day we go to court, is to officially let Lucky Spencer know he is to have no contact with you or your son. No calls, no notes, no being anyplace you are."**

**Turning to Jason, she hugged him elated. "I'm free, I am finally completely free of something I should have walked away from years ago. Now I just have once question?"**

**Looking at her, he couldn't help smiling. "What is that?"**

"**How does one go about getting married in Italy?" she said before throwing herself into his arms while Cam just laughed at how happy his mommy was.**

"**I just happen to know of someone who can take care of that for us." he said with a grin. "But I do have to warn you, I made a promise to a couple of people they could be here."**

"**Who?" she asked suspiciously.**

"**Two attorneys who have been acting at cross purposes in your divorce. Alexis and Diane." he said with a sly grin. Alexis had called Sonny begging him to protect Elizabeth from both her daughter and Lucky. She had seen the younger Spencer lose it at the Metrocourt and knew that her daughter was not going to take losing her prize well.**

"**Really?" she asked surprised.**

"**And Sonny, I know he has been a bastard in the past, but he said he really needs to apologize. Turns out he has felt guilty for years about something, he wouldn't tell me what though." ****Elizabeth wanted to tell Sonny to shove it, but she knew he was an important part of Jason's life and that she was going to have to come to a peace accord with the man.**

**As they kissed and hugged, Cam just protested saying they were wasting time. The little boy loved Italy, he seemed to be thriving but Elizabeth felt it had more to do with Jason's attention then anything else.**

**LAND OF THE OBTUSE**

**Carly and Jax were settling in for the night, the boys were in bed and both were rather eager for some romance when they heard a knock on the door. Opening it, Jax growled. "What?"**

"**Nice to see you too, Candy boy. I just need to cancel visitation with the boys this weekend. I have to fly to Europe." he said getting ready to walk away knowing that Carly would have tons of questions and wanting to avoid lying to her.**

"**Oh, no you don't." she said grabbing him and pulling him inside. "What is going on?"**

"**Business, the business Jason went to Italy on." he said then called out good night to Jax before fleeing. He was having a few of his own issues, knowing he owed Elizabeth a huge apology and that he was going to have to eat crow when he delivered it for his past treatment of the young woman.**

**Sam was living on a salvage boat, she had had to pawn her engagement ring to even be able to afford that plus make large payments. Hearing footsteps, she went to the gangplank. "Sam, we need to talk."**

"**Then come on down, or would that be too much trouble for you." she snapped at Alexis. When the woman had boarded the boat she said "Mac called, said you are doing some rather shady traveling between here and Canada."**

"**Get off my back. I have to make some money at least until Jason comes home." she said sitting on the winch. "Why are you really here?"**

"**I am back as DA as of the end of Lucky's divorce, I am not going to let you make my life hell." She had heard from Sonny what was going on with Jason and Elizabeth and knew that her daughter was going to make everyone's lives hell.**

"**What? You have a problem with the way I live my life?" she snapped. "You were the one broadcasting private things. You were the one who kicked me out."**

"**Because of your behavior. I won't let you around your sisters but you are still my daughter." she snapped. "What happened to going to school? To stop making men your life?"**

"**I am not doing that. Everything will be back to normal as soon as Jason returns. You and I both know that no matter what the official records says, Jason killed Ric for me." she said preening ****while Alexis walked to the gangplank knowing she wasn't going to get through to her.**

"**Sam, Jason Morgan left for Italy the night he saw you. I talked to his attorney. He had already called her before he came to the house asking for a favor. One that assures me, you were not the reason he left and he was pissed about Ric because he felt bad for you wrecking your life for nothing."**

**Once on shore, Alexis went home to the house she had bought for her girls and her. It was down the street from the Scorpio residence, and Georgie had been quite willing to babysit for her. Seeing that Diane had called with details on the trip, Alexis knew that it was time to talk to the girls about Sam.**

**She felt a bit sad that all Kristina wanted to know was what happened to Ric. "He went to heaven." she said more sure that he had gone the other way. Hugging them, she knew she had to say the next part.**

"**Sam is in time out, she did something very bad and when you see her you are to obey Viola and stay with your nanny. Under no circumstances are you to leave with your sister."**

"**Was she bad like Micheal's bio dad was bad?" asked Kristina.**

"**Sort of." she said deciding that was a safer way to describe it. "Do you understand what I am saying?"**

"**Is that why Mr. Jason doesn't come around anymore?" asked Molly.**

"**No, remember how Nik's girlfriend went away, she broken up with him." said Kristina to her sister. "Same thing. Mr. Jason broke up with Sam. I heard him. She just doesn't want to believe it. She kept saying it wasn't true but Mr. Jason hadn't been coming around when Sam lived with us."**

"**Okay, I will miss him." she said walking back to her playroom.**

**~~*~~**

**Early the next morning, with the skill of a bloodhound, Carly tracked down Sonny. Seeing the present on the table she asked just joking "Is this for me?"**

**Knowing he had to tell her, he said "No, that is for Elizabeth. A sort of I am sorry I told Jason he couldn't tell you the truth then gloated when you broke up with him. Then hurt your feelings at a time you were already sad."**

"**WHAT?" she asked not following. When Sonny sat down and wearily explained, the last thing he expected was for Carly to slap him.**

**Grabbing his sore cheek, he said "What the heck was that about?"**

"**Do YOU KNOW WHY I PUSHED COURTNEY ON JASON?" she asked breathing fire as she paced up and down the room. "Because I thought Elizabeth was a tease who set Jason up to fail ****and that she broke his heart so badly he looked terrible. That he married Brenda because he had no hope. I had come to accept the pain in my rear, NOW, NOW I learn that the reason she broke up with him. That the reason she sheared his heart in two was because of your obsessive need to control Jason????"**

**Sonny wasn't sure what had just happened but looked at Carly with a new sense of respect. "What?"**

"**Yes, it's why I encouraged Courtney, because I thought that Elizabeth, that she had put his heart through a blender for no reason. It is why I have loathed her for years. And all this time, ALL THIS TIME, IT WAS YOUR FAULT???" she demanded.**

**When the blond had stalked out the door, Sonny opened the small wedding gift he had gotten Elizabeth, and felt his dimples pop out as he looked at the necklace and said with a sigh, "Apparently I should have bought the earrings and the rest of the set. I had no idea I had set the wrath of hurricane Carly on Elizabeth."**

**Carly was still angry when she entered Kelly's at the same time as Emily was whining to Robin who was trying to be supportive at the same time she clearly disagreed with the intern. Finally having enough, Carly turned around and snapped. "Emily, shut up. Elizabeth isn't responsible for Lucky, Lucky is responsible for Lucky. If you care so much, why don't you take care of the loser."**

**Taking her coffee to go, she said "And one more thing, wake up; Nik isn't prince charming. The man is a loser himself. He cheated on you while you were dealing with being raped by a man who looked just like him. Courtney was at fault too, but smell that coffee you are drinking and realize that any kind of man who couldn't be supportive while you were going through what you were should not be given a second chance."**

**When the blond had gone, Robin got up to leave thinking hell had just frozen over, she had agreed with Carly Corinthos on something. "Emily, Lucky did this to himself, you were an addict you know that he is the only one who can get himself clean."**

**~~*~~**

**At the courthouse, Nik was sitting next to Lucky as they discussed what would happen next. "I would be glad to have Elizabeth and you stay with us on Spoon Island." he said. "That way you have some additional support and the nanny can help with Cam."**

"**No, Elizabeth's grandmother should keep him. That way he isn't pulling her away when I need her." he said as he began to make plans. First thing was getting Elizabeth pregnant, thanks to Ric they had to use condoms and he had plenty of the defective Enduro condoms.**

**Hearing the baliff call his name, Lucky entered the room to see that Elizabeth wasn't there nor was his attorney or hers. "Sir, it seems we are missing my wife."**

"**Your ex-wife Mr. Spencer." said the dark haired judge. "After your stellar performance in public the other night, I finalized your divorce and her attorney should have delivered the final ****paperwork to the state courts as of late yesterday."**

"**That isn't fair, sir. I deserve to have my chance to tell my side of the story. And 'sides my attorney isn't here." whined Lucky.**

"**Actually I am your honor. Traffic." said Alexis as she stood next to Lucky.**

"**Then, Mr. Spencer, let me ask you to answer the charges your wife claimed. #1, you are a drug addict."**

"**I got hurt rescuing my wife from Manny Ruiz, sir. Then I took a few pain pills to help ease the pain, that is all." Lucky wanted to remind everyone he was a hero for taking the man out.**

"**Did you have a prescription for these pills?" he asked.**

"**Yes." he said.**

"**For all of them?" he asked staring intently at the man.**

**Alexis leaned over and he glared at her then said "I plead the fifth; sir."**

"**I thought so. Now #2, I understand you had an affair while married, is that correct?"**

"**I uh, she cheated first with Patrick Drake, I saw them flirting with one another." he said.**

**Diane entered and glaring at Alexis said to the judge "Sorry sir, I was stuck in traffic then another attorney whose name shall not be mentioned stole my parking spot."**

"**You two ladies can deal with that later." he said "Mr. Spencer, do you have proof of said affair?"**

"**No, but I know it is true." Ramos almost wished it was, that poor girl deserved some satisfaction after dealing with the moron in front of him.**

"**Your honor, if this is his old chestnut about Patrick Drake, here is a statement from Dr. Drake and his girlfriend Dr. Scorpio denying the affair. Dr. Scorpio is a close friend of my client. And as to the affair that Mr. Spencer is avoiding answering. I have several affidavits including one from Carly Corinthos, one from a process server and two from Mr. Spencer's brother and ex-sister in law. I also have the copy of DNA results on the child created in this union proving Mr. Spencer is the father."**

**Alexis played her part protesting say those should be private. "Your honor, they were obtained from the mother of said child."**

"**Fine, now as to the charge of child endangerment." he asked wearily. "Mr Spencer, care to answer this charge?"**

"**I have never even heard of this charge, your honor." said Alexis.**

"**We added it this morning." said Diane. "Your client should do a better jog of hiding his illegally ****obtained pharmaceuticals. When I removed my clients personal items from her former residence in the presence of the State police we found a bag containing 18 Oxycontin pills in Cameron Webber's toy box."**

**Nik sat back, feeling pissed, if Lucky wanted Elizabeth back he had to be willing to at least try to get clean. Looking at Lucky as he denied they were his, he was currently making excuses that the judge wasn't buying.**

"**The divorce was finalized and I am declaring that Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the second, has no legal right to said minor child known herein as Cameron Webber. Mr. Spencer is to understand that I am signing a restraining order lasting 18 months, during which he is to avoid Elizabeth and Cameron Webber's place of residence, her place of work, the minor child's daycare. And any other place they frequent."**

"**But your honor??" stuttered Lucky.**

"**No, that is all. There is more to this order, I will let your attorney explain. Bailiff, once the court reporter has transcribed her notes, please pass on a set to the DA so that they can file charges against Mr. Spencer, This court is adjourned until after lunch."**

**Lucky sat there stunned, that wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. Elizabeth was supposed to come and then after he reasoned with her, made her see that she was wrong and he was right, she was supposed to come home and agree to help him then have his baby.**

"**Alexis, what does this mean?" asked Nik as he looked at his shell shocked brother.**

"**It means that Lucky won't be getting his job back. The restraining order puts an end to that." she replied carefully. "He also have two choices. Rehab under court supervision or Jail. If he doesn't complete treatment or misses a drug test, he can face contempt of court charges." As she kept reading, she saw all the things that Diane and she had negotiated. "He is also required to spend time with a mental health professional."**

"**Why?" snapped Lucky. "All that is wrong with me is my wife is missing."**

"**Your ex-wife, Mr. Spencer." said Diane as she came over. "And I am going to be watching closely. One more thing, the last paragraph, if you will Miss Davis."**

**Alexis read the words and Nik and Lucky both saw her eyes widen. "How did you manage this?"**

"**I didn't. This is the result of the haranguing your client's sister put Maxie Jones through after your client attacked her." Diane couldn't have paid for a better scene than the one that had played out at that restaurant.**

"**What does it say?" asked Nik.**

"**Every single member of Lucky's immediate family, specifically, Lulu, Luke and you are to follow the same orders as Lucky. No talking, no calling and no writing to Elizabeth. If you or someone in the family tried to use coercion against her. Lucky goes to jail. Same as if he were the one approaching her." said Alexis.**

"**She works for my brother at HIS hospital. He can fire her if he wants." snapped Lucky.**

"**If he tries, he can expect to visit a jail cell right next to yours." said Diane. "I am not letting you wiggle your way out of this one. Mr. Cassadine, there is a separate order covering your ex-wife, she should have been served already."**

**Diane left while Nik tried to calm Lucky and reach Emily. Getting no place with either quest, he soon lost track of Lucky as he was approached by the bailiff who told him he had two days to report to the rehab center the judge chose. **

**Nik arrived at GH only to find Emily in her parents office. "Em, I gather you were served."**

"**Can you believe this. I have to have two people who aren't related to me there before I even approach my best friend. She is the one in the wrong and I am the one being punished." she said furious. Waving around the legal writ she said "My parents were just here, informing me that Elizabeth finally got in touch and she will be returning at the end of next week."**

"**I am sure that things will settle down once Lucky is at rehab." he said. When he told her what had happened, including the drugs found in the toy box, he saw Emily's guilty expression and snapped "We knew he had a problem, he is trying to get some help.**

"**I just don't want anyone getting hurt in this. What if Cam had found those pills?"**

"**What does that have to do with Elizabeth divorcing Lucky?" he asked confused.**

"**Nothing, I guess. I just hope she isn't making the mistake I think she is." Then taking a deep breath said "I think Elizabeth is with Jason, she disappeared at the same time he did and she is too well hidden for her to go any other way."**

**Now, thinking on things, Nik was pissed on behalf of his brother and his family, but thinking on it, knew that Emily was only guessing. He knew that when they returned, Elizabeth would regret the mistake she was making. Hopefully, Lucky would be cleaned up and they would be able to work things out. Morgan didn't worry him, he knew that this was only a rebound.**

**Emily called Alexis, needing to talk to the attorney, her parents had threatened to suspend her hospital privileges if she didn't obey the order and she needed to find out her options. Arriving at the DA's office, she was told to wait inside that Alexis was consulting Mac on something.**

**Then seeing Lucky's file on her desk, Emily let the curiosity overwhelm her and picked it up. Seeing the picture of the drugs in the brightly colored Chuggin Charlie box stunned her as she remembered the day that Lucky was evicted.**

**Closing her eyes, she tried to put it out of her head, but she couldn't help mentally going over what effects the drugs would have had on Cameron. Finally getting why Elizabeth had left Lucky, she just wished her best friend hadn't latched on to Jason in her pain.**

**Her brother couldn't resist a mother and child in need. When Alexis joined her, she was upset to be told that her father was right and that as of now, Alexis was DA again and couldn't help her anymore.**

**~~*~~**

**Meanwhile Carly was talking to Jax, certain that Sonny knew something she didn't. Then thinking on the jewelry she called the store and said "Ah-ha."**

"**That sounds like the sort of ah ha that should have me worried." said Jax from the sofa.**

"**We are going to Italy, I just have to figure out where." she said with a determined look on her face while a resigned Jax called the pilot.**

**After a quick trip to the Quartermaine residence that tossed Alan and Monica into a tizzy and sent a curious Lulu chasing after her cousin who was gone before she even got out the door. Going back into the foyer she saw Alan saying something to his wife then leave while Monica went back upstairs.**

**Spying she saw the older woman packing a suitcase and decided to call Sam. She was certain that somehow Jason's disappearance was connected to the calls and Sam had recently given her some good advice. Hanging up the phone, she hoped that things worked out as well for Sam as they had for her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A VERY SHORT ENGAGEMENT**

**Jason and Cameron were out early that morning, as Jason looked for the perfect engagement ring. Showing the little boy the next ring, he laughed when Cam wrinkled up his nose. "No, your right, not that one."**

**Seeing the next case, Jason said "May I see the ring dead center."**

**Showing him the ring, the salesman said "This isn't an engagement ring."**

"**No, but is Elizabeth. Cam, what do you think?" he asked lifting the little boy who nodded enthusiastically.**

"**Would you like it sized?" asked the man behind the counter. Then looking at the small ring in Jason's hand went in back and found what he thought he should see. "Let me show you something."**

**Jason looked at the ring, it was similar to the one he had originally chosen but had a bit smaller dimensions. "The cut, the clarity is perfect and will do much better for the smaller hand."**

**As he lifted the ring, the diamonds surrounding the stone, made it look more green then blue. Walking over to the window, he was amazed as the color changed yet again to am almost bright blue. "We will take this one."**

**Cam grinned then said "We needs to eat now."**

**Smiling at the little boy who had been so patient with his father, the salesman said "There is a gelato shop just around the corner."**

"**Ice cream!" said Cam while Jason said "He is learning Italian one food word at a time."**

**After paying the man and getting Elizabeth's ring as well as the matching wedding set, Jason took Cam to get his 'gelato'.**

**Elizabeth was wandering the small streets around the bridge, looking for a present for Jason. Seeing the dusty old shop, she couldn't resist entering it. Smiling at the owner, she wandered until she saw the item on the back shelf. With a bit of mime, the man behind the counter took down the box and the item on top.**

"**How much?" she asked then showed him her credit card. He laughed and wrote down the price.**

"**Please, wrap it?" she asked showing with her hands what she wanted.**

**Smiling he used plain brown paper to wrap the box and then placed it in a shopping bag just as she saw the other item. Turning to the man she showed it to him and he just held up his hand and grinned then they repeated the steps while both smiled.**

**When Jason saw his 'fiancee' he was amused to see her carrying a shopping bag almost as big as ****she was. "Here." she said "I need to run across the street."**

"**I uh, already did that." he said showing her the contents of his bag. Her eyes widened as she said "Jason, we only need one."**

"**I know, I just wanted to be sure." he said before offering up a spoonful of the ice cream. "Cam is getting tired."**

"**I see that." she replied as her son's head drooped. "Can you carry him, I will get the bags."**

**Walking back to their small hotel, Elizabeth said "We have to come back, before it sinks."**

"**We will." he said kissing her. "We will."**

**PAWN STARS OF PORT CHARLES**

**Sam was getting desperate when she saw the man fingering her ring. "How much?"**

**She had come in here to buy not sell. Jason was hurt and she had to get to him. She had already tried to talk to Carly but the blond had just stared at her then said "Stay out of it Sam. You should know when your not wanted."**

**Looking at the ring, she said "Give me an offer?"**

"**The fake cards, and I will toss in a couple grand." he said.**

"**Fine." she said. "I want two Amexs then." Calling the airport, she was told that she had been placed on the no fly list. "My mother is the DA, do you really think I am a threat to national security?"**

"**Sorry, mam, you will have to take that up with the government. We at United wish you a good day."**

**Glaring, Sam decided to see if she could sneak on Sonny's plane when it left today. Calling Lulu back she asked "Did they say where he was?"**

"**No, just that Jason needed his parents." she said. Then hanging up called for Alice to bring her a fresh cup of coffee then grimacing changed it to some cold juice.**

**~~*~~**

**Lucky walked out of the pawn shop with the five hundred dollars. Nik would never miss the items he had filched, besides he was his brother.**

**Walking to the corner, the dealer told him no. "I have the right to refuse service to anyone I don't want to do business with."**

"**Who the f-k do you think you are?" asked Lucky. "The damn supermarket?"**

"**Look, Spencer you are bad news. An ex-cop is bad enough, but Tiger went missing after selling to you, I ain't going to be the next one sinking to the bottom of the harbor."**

**Driving down the Watertown, Lucky got his drugs and the dealer made a call. The man on the phone called another man then the middleman called his boss who called Sonny.**

"**Spencer purchases some pills."**

**Swearing, Sonny called Luke and told him then said "We are now even."**

**As he left town, he looked over at his own jet and hoped that Sam had a nice night as his pilot tested the new engine by circling the runway for a couple of hours. For a woman who claimed she could survive in this world, she certainly was an idiot. Did she really think they would not be watching her.**

**The man she had done business with had called him mere minutes after she left to give him the names and the credit card numbers. **

**TWILGHT IN TUSCANY Two days later**

**Elizabeth was in her bedroom, trying to find something appropriate to wear for her wedding that was to take place at dusk. She had picked up several dresses while in Italy and has them all spread out on her bed.**

**Lifting her favorite, she couldn't help wishing she had given in to Jason's request to buy her the matching sandals, but she said the cream colored ones would do. "That will be perfect."**

**Turning, she saw Alexis standing there with the woman she had met briefly. "Uh, hi." she said. "I uh, Alexis, I am uh, sorry..."**

**With sad smile, Alexis said "Don't be. You know I made some assumptions, I think most people are going to do the same. When Diane filled me in on the truth, I just have to say about time the two of you figured it out."**

**Seeing Elizabeth smile then glare at the lovely moss green dress, Diane asked what was wrong?**

"**I can't wear the shoes I have to make this perfect."**

**Showing them to her, she saw the no nonsense woman take them and toss them in the closet and said "Let me see your feet."**

**With a small chuckle, Elizabeth showed her newly painted toes and freshly soothed feet. "Why?"**

"**Go barefoot." she said "You are getting married in the backyard right?"**

**Nodding, she smiled and said "Good idea."**

**Walking to the room with Jason in it, she was amused to see her boss wearing khakis and a cream colored dress shirt. "No shoes."**

"**What?" he asked then saw her expression and said "No, I can't."**

"**Why are your feet deformed in some way?" she demanded only for Jason to sit down and Sonny to glare when she said "You too."**

"**Finally, but only at the last minute." he said. "I need to see Elizabeth for a little bit."**

"**Do it now, before she puts on her makeup." then looking at the little boy entering the room dressed just like Jason, she said "Oh, you are so handsome, are you my date?"**

"**Nope, I am giving Mommy away." he said. Jason and Elizabeth had been slowly explaining things to Cam and he was now able to get that Lucky wouldn't be around any more.**

**~~*~~**

**Sonny entered the room and asked Alexis to leave for a few minutes. "Elizabeth may we sit for a few."**

**Nodding, she was pleasantly surprised. "I am so sorry. When I faked my death, I was wrong. I told Jason to keep things from you. Things that if I kept from Carly she would have gone ballistic and raised holy hell. I was wrong."**

**Elizabeth didn't say a word, she didn't know what to say. "I messed up three maybe four lives. Yours, Jason's and my brother and sister's."**

**Seeing her interest he said "Ric was jealous of Jason's relationship with me, but more of his relationship with you. Same with my sister. I know it is no excuse, but I honestly didn't think about you when I asked Jason to watch Courtney. I knew he didn't want to, I pushed hoping it would send AJ into a tailspin. It did and then ruined your life. And I can never make up for my mistake."**

"**Then later, I resented you for something that wasn't your fault. My life was going to hell, Jason was acting strange and I am not talking about his lying about Courtney but about how he was in pain. I knew it and didn't care. I just wanted him to fix things for me." he said sadly. "You never should have HAD to ask me for help with Ric, you shouldn't have HAD to ask me to walk away. I let you down in ways I can never make up for."**

"**I just threw you under the bus to save my relationship with Courtney. Funny thing was, she didn't want a relationship with me, it was all about using me to hurt someone I cared about and to get to Jason who was just going on barely living life."**

"**I just let you drift away, out of shame and embarrassment of my treatment of you." he said hoarsely. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but please know this, I am sorry."'**

**Elizabeth stood then walked to the window. "You hurt me, more than I can ever explain, but honestly Jason and I are past this."**

"**I know, Diane told Alexis and I the whole story. It was quite a shock and not what I had expected." he said with amusement. "I want to be there when several people in town find out."**

"**Including Carly?" she asked turning around to look at him.**

**Wincing he said "Uh, about that. I owe you an apology there too."**

"**Carly is a big girl and she is responsible for her own actions." Elizabeth said gently.**

"**Actually, she slapped the hell out of me three days ago on your behalf." he said dimples showing. Giving her the low down, he saw her stunned reaction and said "She told me that if she had been you, she would have been furious and I think Jason is going to be hearing it too."**

"**I know you can't be bought, but I found this diamond necklace, I bought it intending to give it to you as a peace offering." he said then saw her frowning. "Relax, it is back at the jewelers, I realized you weren't really the diamond sort. Trust me, this is perfect."**

**Seeing him offering something she said "I am not sure Sonny, I just don't feel..."**

"**Please and if it makes you feel better, I will have Bernie charge it to Jason." he said with no intention of doing that. Putting the box in her hands and having her open it. Elizabeth did so rather reluctantly then felt her mouth drop.**

"**Sonny, I can't..."**

"**Is that how you are wearing you hair?" he asked seeing the curls piled up on her head. When she nodded, he removed the pearl necklace with the jade cameo. Putting it on, he said "Perfect."**

**Touching it, she said "Sonny, I just don't know what to say..."**

"**Just let me hide behind you when Carly learns I am here for this." he said with a smile. "Now, I will leave so you can get ready."**

**When Diane and Alexis returned to help, Elizabeth slipped on her simple cotton Chloe original sun dress. There were only a few frills at the bust line but other than that it was a straight line dress that came to her lower calves.**

"**Your cameo matches." said Alexis as she spun the bride to the front of the mirror. Diane was amazed at the moment that almost seemed mother/daughter. When Alexis whispered something in Elizabeth's ear, she walked over and said "We have three men waiting for us ladies."**

"**Three?" asked Elizabeth.**

"**Cameron, Jason and the priest. Sonny doesn't count as a man, yet." she said with a sly grin. "He has a little more growing up to do."**

**Alexis gave a small chuckle when she kicked off her shoes and walked onto the freshly mowed grass, standing next to Sonny, she saw Diane stand on the other side of the Cuban as Jason joined them in front with the priest.**

"**Flowers, we forgot flowers." said Diane as she walked over and hit pause on the CD player.**

"**Taken care of, Diane. I have waited long enough for this, so hit play." ordered an impatient Jason just as Elizabeth and Cam showed up at the edge of the stone patio, Elizabeth carrying delicate peach roses.**

"**WAIT!!!" They all heard and Sonny and Jason glared at the blond who was saying something to Jax. When they had removed their shoes, Jax joined the others along with the twosome who had remained in the shadows while Carly approaching Elizabeth.**

"**We have to talk later, I owe you a big apology." said the tall blond. Then with a grimace she said "More than a few. But that can wait. For now, just know, that I am glad you two are doing this."**

**Rushing to stand next to Jax, she saw the death glare on Jason's face and seriously wanted to stick her tongue out at her friend.**

**Diane hit play and Cam giggled as his bare feet hit the grass. When he arrived at the front, he stepped over to Diane who took the bouquet the little boy had while Elizabeth turned to face Jason.**

"**Dearly beloved, we are here to witness this union. If there is one who would protest this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**After the prayer, the priest asked "Do you Elizabeth take Jason as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness or in health...."**

"**Yes. I do." she replied her eyes not leaving Jason who gave a relaxed smile at the answer.**

"**Do you Jason, take Elizabeth as your lawfully wedding wife, to have to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health..."**

"**Yes. I do." he said back his hands tightening on hers.**

**As they repeated their vows, all Carly could thing was that if she had just asked questions several years earlier, things might have been so different all these years. She came back to earth just as the priest announced you may kiss the bride.**

**Jason suddenly found himself feeling shy. His hands shook as he pulled Elizabeth closer and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. When he felt the warmth of her soft plush lips, Jason gently deepened the kiss keeping it PG for Cam.**

"**I love you." Elizabeth whispered. Jason said "I love you more."**

**The priest announced "May I introduce Jason and Elizabeth Morgan."**

**Amid the clapping and kisses, Jason was shocked by Carly's grabbing him then saying. "You are so in trouble for not telling Elizabeth about Sonny faking his death and that you were watching a certain someone who should remain nameless on this day."**

**Looking at her, he suddenly got it and felt sad. "I know, and I gather you just learned."**

"**Yes, I went from unwillingly admiring Elizabeth then to hatred. You were so broken, I had no idea all this time that it was because of my ex-husband." she said growling. "We will be talking."**

"**Carly, I forgave Sonny, and Jason and I worked this out before we even left for Italy." said Elizabeth as she came over. "Let it go, okay?"**

"**For now." she said before going to stand next to Jax. He had been stunned when she had told the Quartermaines and him why she had loathed Elizabeth for so long. He knew there was more that he was unaware of, that she wanted to talk to Elizabeth first about, so he just greeted the happy couple and slowly pulled Carly away leaving the newlyweds with his parents.**

**Approaching Sonny, Jax couldn't help smirking and saying "Bare feet, really?"**

"**Thank you for coming." Jason said to Monica. Then looking at his father, he said "You too."**

"**I was glad that Carly invited us. We however had no idea until we pulled up that she wasn't invited already." said Monica with a shake of her head.**

**Sonny called out to them that dinner was ready as the group settled down. Carly grinned when she saw the awkward tableau and decided to break the tension between the guests by saying. "Thank god, Sonny cooks for an army."**

**Cam and his parents were sitting at a separate table thanks to the additional guests, talking quietly to the youngster who soon yawned as the early evening slipped away. "Here, I will take care of him." said Alexis only for Jason to say. "No, this is my first official night as his dad. I get the pleasure."**

**Elizabeth and he returned as Diane explained about the adoption paperwork she had filed the same day as Lucky was given the restraining order. Walking up to them, Carly asked Elizabeth for a minute. Handing her a small box when they were alone, Elizabeth opened it and saw the diamond earrings.**

"**Carly what is this?"**

"**My most prized possession." she said quietly. "Well at one point. I was staying with Jason after Tony kicked me out, I wanted them, he was annoyed but bought them. To me there were a symbol, that I would never go back to being that girl who grew up in a trailer with a drunk for a mother."**

"**Carly I can't accept these" she said trying to give them back and slightly amused at how she and Sonny tried to apologize the EXACT same way.**

"**Please. I moved on, they just became a pair of earrings to me. Then when we were coming here, I found them and knew... see I ruined Jason with Robin. Oh, don't get me wrong, they wouldn't have lasted. They were totally wrong for each other. But anyhow, I just... when Sonny faked his death. You were nice to me. I knew. I get them not telling you about that, because Sonny was losing it then. But he made Jason keep Courtney a secret and that was why you left. You felt like you weren't important. You were, you always were." she said. "I am sorry, I made you feel like ****you didn't."**

**Taking the box, Carly said "These, these were my first symbol of feeling good about myself. Then I learned some things when I was locked up with the other crazies. Something I forgot when I came home and fell into bad habits again. I saw Luke and his family this month, I saw myself." she said. "And how they were talking about you is how I act about Jason. I am just nicer to him then they are to you."**

**At that Elizabeth gave a quick laugh. "So anyhow, please?" she asked. "When I fell for Jax, know what I learned?"**

**Shaking her head know, afraid to talk. "I learned that I loved him in spite of how rich he is. That Money is great, but knowing the man you come home to every night is calm and loving is more important than power. I know what people say about Sonny and I, that we are some sort of sick fate. We aren't. I just let myself believe for a long time that if I wanted happiness, that equated money and power. It doesn't."**

**Touched, Elizabeth said "How about this, you keep them for now. When Jason and I have a little girl we put them in a hope chest for her. As a symbol of how money doesn't give you self esteem."**

**Looking down, then closing the box, Carly said "Okay, wait, what if you only have boys?"**

**Laughing, Elizabeth went over to reassure Jason that all was well.**

**THE LAND OF THE DAZED AND CONFUSED**

**Sam was waiting at the airport wishing she had found a way to go to the man she loved. She had been keeping track of landing jets, sure that since both Carly and Sonny went Jason was badly hurt. Instead she watched as Alan and Monica got off the plane along with the blond couple. Approaching them, she wiped the tears and begged. "Please, please tell me he isn't dead."**

**Jax looked at the woman and said "He isn't dead."**

**Walking to their cars, both couples drove away. Jax and Carly to check on the Alexis and her kids staying at Bobbie's and the Quartermaines to break the news to Tracy that the Spencers were to be packed up and out of her mansion by dinner time.**

**Arriving at the house, they interrupted the usual arguments and got what what going on. "Since it is my gatehouse, doesn't someone thing that maybe Dillon should be asking me if he can move into it once they are married?"**

**Turning, Dillon asked his Aunt. "Would you mind if Lulu and I moved into the Gatehouse?"**

"**Yes, you can if you want. Your fiancee or wife, whichever it is, is not welcome on this estate."**

**Ignoring the cries and protests Monica said to Edward. "I don't want to hear one word about the precious heir she is carrying. Buy them a damn house if you are so worried about them living on the streets. Just make sure that Lulu can't get her gold digging hands on it when the marriage ****fails."**

**Tracy hid her smirk at Monica's comment, she didn't want Dillon marrying the blond, she had struck a deal with the girl. She didn't marry Dillon and gave her baby up for a million dollars. Lulu had asked for time to think about it, not realizing that even saying no now instead of immediately was going to sink her chances with her son.**

"**While I am cleaning the house out. Tracy I want Luke gone as well. You can stay if you want, but your husband isn't welcome here."**

"**Mother would be disappointed with you." she said standing and heading to the door.**

**With a smile, Alan said "Not this time. I think in this instance she would be doing his packing."**

**Emily entered the quiet room and asked what was going on. Hearing the news, she frowned and said "I get Lulu with the way she is acting but why Luke?"**

"**I have some news that will explain the why." said Monica. "We just came from Italy where we were attendees at Jason's marriage to Elizabeth Webber."**

**When Lulu stood up and started raving, calling her ex sister in law a tramp and a whore. Then she added home wrecker, Tracy snorted and said "Pot meet kettle."**

"**And we have been invited to get to know Cameron and we don't want anything to ruin that. So there are some rules you all will be following." glared Monica. "Emily, you and I are going to be having a long talk. We will be having a secret guest at this talk who will probably shock you, but you are going to listen with open ears or so help me I will take you over my knee and tan your behind."**

**Certain it was Elizabeth, she just nodded in agreement, she had a few words for her friend about how she was ruining her brother's life by marrying him like this. Hadn't they already tried to be together once and Elizabeth had hurt him so badly he had slept with AJ's nasty wife.**

**Lulu slammed out of the mansion, got into Dillon's car, enjoying the feel of the leather as she sped out of the drive and ran into a tree.**

**Everyone at the house heard the crash and Monica felt sick when she saw it was the exact same tree that AJ had crashed into. When the medic arrived, Monica rode with them to GH. "I don't get any noise from the baby."**

**There was no reading on the medics' equipment either as they rushed to GH where Kelly Lee was on standby. "Lulu Spencer, I understand she is your patient?"**

**Taken back, Kelly said "No, not since I told her she wasn't pregnant."**

**Stunned, Monica looked at the blond getting her cuts stitched up and said "Are you sure?"**

"**Yes. Lulu thought she was pregnant after a home test but she wasn't." said Kelly. "What is this ****about?"**

"**My question exactly." said Monica grimly as the rest of the family came rushing in. "Dillon, I need a word."**

"**No, just tell me." he said. "Did she miscarry?"**

"**There is no baby." seeing him breakdown, she regretted her choice of words and said "There never was a baby. Kelly Lee just told me that Lulu was not pregnant."**

"**But the condoms, she knew. She came to me." he said. "How?"**

**Turning to her mother, he saw her brain working then she said "I told father at the house a few days before she claimed to be pregnant that Enduro's were going to be a lawsuit waiting to happen."**

"**I destroyed my marriage, I lost Georgie, because of a lie." said Dillon sitting down on the waiting room chair holding his head in his hands. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he saw Nik entering. "Your sister is fine. There is no baby and I want her out of my aunt's house. NOW!"**

"**She miscarried and you are treating her like this?" he asked stunned.**

"**No, she lied. She was faking being pregnant." said Alan looking around, he saw the wrecked expression on Edward's face and knew the man had been looking forward to a grandchild he got to see regularly.**

**Nik entered the room and saw his sister's stubborn expression. "Why?"**

"**I wanted him and after giving him my virginity he was going to go back to that big brained, no class twit Georgie Jones. He should have been mine." she retorted. Diego and Sam had both given her some great advice, but Lulu hadn't thought about the dangers from a damn oak tree.**

"**How?" he asked.**

"**Diego helped me, he wanted revenge for his father making him work for Sonny at the coffee warehouse. Georgie had been complaining to his father about how he was always around."**

"**So he did what?"**

"**Broke into the hospital and we used Maxie's sonogram to fake things." hearing him swear, she pouted and said "I thought it was rather poetic myself."**

**Going into the hall, Nik came back in and said "You are going to school in Switzerland, Lesley is going with you. I am done, you are not going to turn into your father. Our mother would be ashamed of you."**

**Carly had come to GH when she heard about Lulu and soon got the news. Entering the room, she said "No man is worth losing your self esteem over."**

"**Go away, Carly. I have already got lectured by everyone else, so leave it be. 'Sides, I thought you would be up in arms, Jason married that bitch Elizabeth Webber. I doubt her marriage to Lucky was even over five minutes."**

"**That marriage should have never happened." she said. "I have to go, write to me, I will miss you."**


	3. Chapter 3

**ON A SLOW BOAT TO PORT CHARLES**

"**Happy?" he asked.**

"**Ecstatic, but we really should get dressed soon." she said pulling the covers up over her skin. "Why is Cam with us on our honeymoon?"**

"**I just didn't want to send him home with any of our guests. I didn't plan this well, did I?" he asked as they went to the shower.**

**Seeing her giggling as she looked around the bathroom with the nautical theme, he said "What?"**

"**I just, I remember when I faked my death, Sonny sent me to the Island on his yacht. I was out of it most of the time. I just was imagining his version of this bathroom." Dark colors and heavy fixtures more than likely.**

**With soft push into the shower, Jason joined her and said "I don't want you even thinking about another man's bathroom."**

"**I just am curious." she said with a smile as Jason turned on the taps then decided to help her lather up.**

"**We are in the middle of the ocean, limited supply of fresh water, we need to conserve." he said his voice thickening as he reached for her loofah.**

"**Sure, that is why we are in here together." she said moaning as he soon showed her how saving water was a good idea.**

**~~*~~**

**Three days later when they were entering the Saint Lawrence Seaway, Jason and Elizabeth were outside looking at the stars while drinking ice cold sweet tea. "Are you ready?"**

"**I am. I can't believe you bought five tests, Jason." She knew that Jason was excited she just didn't know about the peeing on all of them, it was going to be awkward enough as it was to have him handling them afterwords.**

"**The directions are in Italian. I just want to be sure." he said. "Are you sure you are okay with the possibility?"**

"**Yes, but why are you worried?" she asked turning from where she was in his arms.**

"**I just... I don't want you to feel like I am rushing you into something." he said, he had been aware of not having condoms when they had been at the penthouse, he did sometimes wonder if he had made an unconscionable choice to get Elizabeth pregnant in case she had changed her mind.**

**Thinking on the day they had left, she chuckled and said "Jason, when we got off that elevator, I seem to remember you had your key in the door and were going to get your passport, I was the one misbehaving."**

"**Yes, but then we lost the electricity." he said recalling what was without a doubt his now favorite memory when he had felt Elizabeth's lips on his neck then felt her hands encircling his waist from behind in the dark while asking if anyone else was on the penthouse floor. His belt, her shirt then the rest of their clothes soon did end up on that floor.**

"**All I did was kiss you, you were the one who removed my clothes before we were even in the penthouse." she said remembering being pushed against the door and loved until she could no longer stand let alone think.**

**Hearing him laugh, she said "What?"**

"**I was thinking. We made love without a condom, how many times until we thought about it?"**

"**The door, the floor behind the couch. The pool table." she said wiggling her eye brows. "The kitchen when I offered to teach you how to lick slam and suck. Though what we did wasn't the way we did it at Jake's." She was sure that Kelly had at some time, she just didn't know the who.**

"**I learned something important that night." he said "Never ever pour tequila where you did." His parts still shivered as he recalled the feeling of the ice cold liquer.**

"**That lead to sex in the shower. Twice." she said. "Besides, I wasn't thinking about how the cold tequila would affect things." She hadn't been thinking at all, just wanting to taste a tequila flavored Popsicle.**

"**Me either." he said ruefully, by that point his brains had turned to mush. "Then you saw that box of condoms. Just had to insist on using it."**

"**So, what you are saying is that we got pregnant from that as opposed to all of the times we used nothing?" she asked lifting her head to look at him.**

"**No." he said. "Just saying we shouldn't have bothered wasting the time returning to the bathroom for them."**

"**It did kill the mood." she stated recalling getting the box, then removing the wrappings then getting out the condom.**

"**Yes, but I am glad. We were only supposed to be there long enough to get my passport." he reminded her.**

"**I am rather happy we split up after that. I don't think I want the mental image of Ric and Sam as well as the one of Maxie and Lucky." she said. "My eyes don't deserve that punishment."**

**Thinking on it, he had to agree. "We do have a decision to make."**

"**I know, I know." she said quietly. "Too bad we couldn't find a place real quick."**

"**I have Max working on it but we know his idea of homey though I did ask Diane to help him." he said.**

"**We could just stay here on the boat." she said with a smile.**

"**We could, but Cam needs firm ground." The preschooler was inquisitive like his mother and Jason worried about his ending up in the water somehow.**

"**So, we stay at Sonny's old place for now." she said shrugging. "It is secure at least."**

**DELUSIONALVILLE**

**Carly entered the Quartermaine mansion where Monica and she gave Emily a schooling in Elizabeth and Jason history from the view of Sonny and Carly' history. Emily sat there not saying a word then got up and started for the door only to turn and plop herself down. "I screwed up, didn't I?"**

"**Yup, but don't feel bad. At least you didn't push both Courtney and Sam at him." only to see Emily wince. "You didn't? Both of them?"**

**When she nodded then said "Add the Lucky mess to my tally as well."**

**Carly said "Well, she forgave me, and you two have been friends way longer than she even knew me."**

"**So I should have known better," said Emily. Seeing Carly looking at her, Monica asked what was going on.**

"**Okay, this isn't coming from me, okay?" she asked. "Diane did some research. She has a suspicion about something she saw. What can you tell me about Elizabeth's parents?"**

"**Not much about Carolyn and I used to be married to Jeff. I remember stories that Elizabeth's mother blamed her for losing a prestigious assignment which could have led to the Lasker for her if she hadn't got pregnant."**

"**Pretend I know nothing about medicine?" she asked.**

"**Sort of a version of the Nobel Prize. The winner could write her own ticket, any place in the world of medicine."**

**Hearing the tell tale tape of heels, they saw Diane entering and nod at Carly. "I was right."**

"**But how did we miss it?" she asked. "Wow, this isn't going to go over well."**

"**What?" asked Monica while Emily watched them looking at one another before Diane spoke.**

"**I thought Elizabeth was Alexis' daughter, after something I saw at the Villa. They are mother and daughter. I talked your husband into doing a blind DNA test run for me in regards to a case. Sam isn't a Cassadine."**

"**Who is she?" Alexis knew she was trouble but not even her family deserved this particular relative.**

"**A Webber." said Diane triumphantly. "She is the child of Carolyn Webber and her brother in law Rick. His DNA is in the computer from when he was killed. Same for a Sarah Webber who shows up as Sam's half sister. As for Elizabeth parents, Alexis attended a very exclusive boarding school in the New England area, same with Elizabeth's dad. He was a decent enough kid, but they were just a summer romance. A young man who went into the medical profession, he died. A car accident years ago." said Diane regretfully.**

"**Now who wants to tell Elizabeth and who tells Alexis?" Monica was sure that Emily would want to be there to start making amends but she wasn't sure that was a good idea.**

"**We can't tell Alexis until we tell Elizabeth." said Emily worried about how her friend was going to react. As for Sam, she slept with Alexis' husband she could understand wanting to dump that baggage then groaned when she realized that Elizabeth had been married to Ric. Well, at least he was dead and not around to cause trouble anymore. "We can however tell her that Sam isn't her daughter."**

**Carly was saying me, me. me. Then called Jax and asked him to get Alexis to their office, when he asked why, she gave him the good news...**

**~~*~~**

"**What is going on?" asked Alexis as the four people in the room grinned at her like fools.**

"**We have some very good news as the result of a bunch of random tests that were run at GH to test their system." said Monica. "At least I think you will consider it good new. Sam McCall is the daughter of Carolyn Webber, not Alexis Davis."**

**Stunned, Alexis sat down and said "Really?" She just wanted to be sure before letting the burden lift from her shoulders.**

"**Yes." she was told in chorus as they all looked rather happy about it. Searching each of the faces, she found they were telling the truth, even Carly.**

"**But the records..." Then she thought, well the hell with it, records can be wrong.**

"**I have no idea." said Monica. "And the best news is Elizabeth isn't biologically a Webber."**

"**Who is Sam's father?" asked Alexis. "Do you know that?"**

"**One Rick Webber, remember him?" Alexis thought about it then remembered the mess happening when she was pregnant with Kristina.**

"**The man who died at the Scorpio house that Nik and Lucky pushed over a cliff in a car?"**

"**That's the one." said Monica cheerfully as she thought about the death of her ex-lover.**

"**Alexis, would you like me to call Sam for you?" asked a gleeful Carly.**

"**No, I will take care of that, myself." she said. "Does this woman know?"**

"**I called her husband, Jeff is in shock." said Monica. "His marriage has been rocky for years and he wasn't too happy when he hung up after hearing Sam's resume from me."**

"**WAIT!" called out Alexis. "Where is my real child?"**

"**That wasn't in the records." said Monica skating the truth as she realized Alexis hadn't thought to connect Elizabeth to her. Sometimes what was right before your eyes was what was best hidden.**

**When Sam showed up to see Alexis she saw Jax with her. "What you need someone with you to see me now?"**

**Alexis said "GH was running random tests today to check their system. You are not my daughter."**

**Smiling broadly she said "Really?" This was great, one of the things separating Jason and her was who her mother was.**

"**Yes. Do you want to know who your real parents are?" she asked as she wondered about this Ric and Carolyn and how they had created this sad pathetic creature with no morals.**

"**Not really, finding you were my mother wrecked my life." She said liking having the freedom to tell the woman what she really thought of her.**

"**You have family in town. Your mother is Carolyn Webber she had an affair with her brother-in-law.**

"**So I am related to Elizabeth?" she asked interested. This might actually be helpful since she knew that Jason liked Elizabeth unlike Alexis. A sister in law he could be comfortable with was much better than a mother-in-law who was trying to send him to prison.**

"**No, Elizabeth is adopted and estranged from her family." said Jax. Seeing Alexis look his way he said "Research." Jax was mentally kicking himself for almost giving it away.**

"**Who is my father?" asked Sam wondering if he had money.**

"**Rick Webber." said Alexis. "He was killed a few years ago. I called his brother a few minutes ago, his wife isn't dealing well with this.**

**Sam was gleeful as she went to her boat. She didn't have to deal with that straight laced pain in the rear Alexis anymore. Seeing Lucky Spencer staggering around the docks. She stopped and asked what he was doing?**

"**I uh, I don't suppose you can lend me a few bucks until Elizabeth gets home?" He was running out, buying pills on the docks was way more expensive than having Maxie steal them for him. She ****wasn't talking to him, Mac had talked her into going to stay with her mother in Texas until she gave birth.**

"**Wait, Elizabeth isn't back yet?" she asked wondering why it was bothering her. Then dismissing it, she said "No, no money. But I need crew. I am heading to Canada to pick up some cargo."**

"**Fine." he said following her to the salvage boat. Soon they were chugging out on the lake, Sam skillfully questioning Lucky about Elizabeth's family and was disappointed to learn there was no real money there. Just comfortable upper middle class. **

**~~*~~**

"**Sonny, she just sailed." announce Max as he entered the coffee warehouse. "When do you want me to make the call?"**

"**Wait, until she picks up the shipment. Then do it."**

"**Are you sure we can trust Alcazar?" he asked. Max had his doubts, but the man had faithfully sent Diego to the warehouse for a month. Too bad the younger Alcazar had none of his father's brains to back up his mouth. Less than a day after he was told he was done, he had been crewing for Sam on her smuggling trips.**

"**I am sure of it. Sam was warned not to take his son on as crew. She ignored that and now he has been shipped to Singapore by his dad after he disrespected the Romano's. Sam is ours to handle. The shipment will he what he ordered it to be."**

"**What about the timing?" he asked.**

"**I called the captain of the Aegean Sunrise, he is going to bring the yacht in slow so that they time it perfectly." said Sonny with a grin. "Audrey was informed by Monica today about the wedding. She had left town to escape from Lucky. She isn't happy about the wedding but is resigned at them being together."**

**Max said "We didn't find a house we both agree on for them yet so Jason said they would stay at your old place for now since I have it secured. So granny is resigned huh, Spencer really must have pissed her off."**

"**So she is going to get Jake in Montreal. She should be there already." said Sonny. "I understand that she has Milo with her."**

"**Good." said Max. "Sam isn't going to go down without a fight."**

"**There is nothing left for her." said Sonny. "Who is her crew?"**

**With a grin, Max said "Spencer and he just bought a whole brand new bag of a certain pain killer."**

**THE LOVE BOAT**

"**Well?" she asked sitting nervously on the edge of the tub staring at the tests. "Well?"**

"**Well, we have two lines." he said grinning like a fool.**

"**Well?" he asked expectantly when she just sat there looking at him.**

**Standing she caught him in a hug then said "I am having a baby?"**

"**Yes, you are having another baby." he said with a grin as he thought that he finally had what he had wanted for so long and it was with the woman who had always been a part of the dreams since he meet her. "So, still doubt my intuition?"**

"**No, but we can't tell anyone not yet. It is bad luck to do so before we are past three months." She had had two miscarriages and that left a heavy burden on her heart especially since Jason seemed so excited.**

**Pouting a bit when he wanted to shout it to the world, he saw Cam yawning in the doorway. "We have to get dressed. Your grandmother will be waiting."**

**Hugging Jason, she said "So daddy how does it feel?"**

"**Scary." he admitted. Seeing Cam walking around the bathroom looking at everything wide awake and alert at seven in the morning and comparing him to Elizabeth who looked ready to go back to sleep in spite of being happy, he couldn't help saying something about it.**

"**I think that the early mornings make me wonder, are you sure that Cam is your son?" he asked looking at the wide awake little boy then ducked out of the way. Picking up the four year old, he asked "Are you ready to be a big brother, soon?"**

"**Jason!" she scolded then gave him a huge smile. "Why don't you two go and get dressed."**

**Kissing her quickly, he carried Cam to his stateroom. "Are you going to miss the boat?"**

**With his lower lip trembling, Cam said "We aren't keeping it?"**

"**I wish we could buddy, but I only borrowed it. We can look for one of our own, how about that?" he asked. Seeing Cam shake his head, he said "Why not?"**

"**I want a smaller one for the bath instead. Then I can steer." he said smiling. "Can we visit?"**

"**That we might be able to arrange." he said thinking about the large ocean going cargo ships that Sonny and he owned. "What color do you want yours?"**

"**White." he said promptly.**

"**I take it back, you are your mother's son." he said with a laugh as he tied the little guys docksiders. Hearing the noises indicating they were pulling into port, he said "We have to hurry up."**

"**Okay." said Cam. As they docked, he saw his grandmother waiting on the dock and waved and jumped up and down excitedly. 'GRAMS! LOOK GRAMMY, I AM ON A BIG BOAT."**

**Audrey boarded as soon as they were docked hugging her great grandson and then asked him to let his mommy know she was here. "I would like a word with you Mr. Morgan."**

**Waiting until she was seated, he said "I can only guess..."**

"**No, you can't. I am not thrilled with this, but after a month of Spencer selfishness that drove me from my home that Steve and I created, I am grateful." she said. "Don't hurt her, don't hurt either one of them."**

"**I won't. We made mistakes in the past but know one thing. I have loved Elizabeth since that summer before you got her that studio." He said. "We let others interfere for too long. No more. We are a family and we are going to stay a family. I adopted Cam while we were in Italy."**

"**Good, I take that as a good sign." she said offering her hand.**

"**Grams, how are you?" asked Elizabeth as she joined them. She had seen the handshake and was grateful for the detente that apparently was declared**

**Hugging her granddaughter she said "Better now that I have seen you. I have had an interesting month, nothing like yours but interesting. Luke is going to be a problem for you, dear."**

"**I can deal with him." she said grimly. "Now are you sure you are okay traveling with Cameron."**

"**I have the Quartermaine jet and ten different offers to help with him once I get home." she said dryly. "There is a very nice young man who wouldn't let me carry my carry on from the hotel to the limo he had waiting, who is without a doubt armed to the teeth. I am fine, we will be fine."**

**Kissing Cameron, Elizabeth said "I am going to miss you."**

"**Mommy, daddy said it was only for one night." he replied. "Wes be fine. Right?"**

**Jason picked up Cam and said "You be good for your grandmother and Milo, okay?" Seeing Milo coming on board, he said "Milo, this is my son, Cameron. Cam this is Milo, he is to be obeyed unless your grandmother tells you otherwise, okay?"**

"**Okay, daddy." he said then rushed off with the twosome. Waving at his parents as the boat released from the dock, he was soon ushered into the limo for the ride to the airport. Audrey listened to what he had to say and felt what few reservations she had on Jason's feelings for Elizabeth and her son go away.**

"**So daddy put padding on the swing set chair and...."**

**HOME OF THE GREAT WHITE WHALE**

**Nik found himself in shock. "So Sam is the daughter of Rick Webber?"**

"**Yes." said Emily wishing she could reveal the rest. There was an awkward pause once again. The problems with Lucky and Elizabeth had strained their relationship but not as much as Carly's words that day in the diner.**

**Every time Emily looked at Nik, she saw him with Courtney. She heard Carly's words about him. She tried to excuse it, using what happened with Sonny, but she KNEW that it was different. Breathing a sigh of relief when Alfred entered, she was about to leave when Nik took a look at the message.**

**Making a call, he said "How sure?"**

"**She died cursing me and mine." said Luke. "Ding dong, the witch is dead."**

**Nik stood and walked to the hallway. "I want proof. I want DNA tests ran here and elsewhere. I want to know what killed her."**

"**I have arranged for the body to be shipped there. I am going to see your mother." he said wearily. "About the other, I can't find any proof that Jason and Elizabeth are together. Are you sure of your facts?" Luke had checked all his underworld sources and nothing, nada, zilch on Elizabeth being with Jason Morgan.**

"**It all fits too well." he said. Then went into the other room and gave Emily a run down on the discussion.**

"**Why can't you let it go?" she asked wishing she could tell him all she knew. Carly had sworn her to secrecy saying that she owed Jason and Elizabeth for her attitude. "Lucky needs to get clean for himself, we have to face that."**

"**If she tossed him over to be with that thug, she is dead to me. I won't talk to her, I won't even be in the same room as her EVER AGAIN." he said tersely. "To lower herself that way."**

"**You do remember that the thug in question is my brother?" she asked. Then standing said "I am going home. Nik, we need to take some time apart. Decide if this is truly what we want."**

"**Excuse me?" he asked. "You need what? I took you back after you shacked up with Sonny." he said protesting.**

"**And I took you back after you broke our marriage vows with his sister the tramp. Don't go there." she snapped not regretting call him on it at all. They had never really talked about that part of the past and she got why they hadn't. It would have ended them right then and there.. "Let's just call us over, save ourselves the trouble." she said.**

"**Fine, I am taking Spencer to visit Lulu, Lucky is stuck here because of that court stuff, help if you would." Nik just took her acceptance for granted so he was surprised when she stopped at the door and looked back shaking her head no.**

"**No." she said firmly. "I won't do it, not this time."**

"**What?" he asked stunned at what he heard..**

"**I said no, Lucky has already cost me a lot, well no more." she said sick of it always being about Nik's family, Nik's brother, his sister, his insane granny.. "Get some other sucker to help him."**

**Once at home, Emily cried herself to sleep as she finally let go of her childhood love. Hearing footsteps, she opened her door to see Skye going into the room kept for her use. "Skye?"**

**Walking over and setting down, the woman placed her newborn daughter on the bed and said "Lorenzo wanted me to come. I just hate that he felt it was necessary for me to flee our home." she said sitting down and picking up Lilarae. "Diego did something and he is cleaning it up. I can't lose him."**

"**Do you love him? I thought it was just you know..." she asked.**

"**It was, and there have been times I want to scream and slap him into next week, but want to know something. I haven't even thought of drinking since we got together." From Skye that was a big thing, usually being in a relationship with a man drove her to drinking.**

"**So, being sober isn't a reason to stay married." she said thinking of the irony of what she had been expecting Elizabeth to do for Lucky.**

"**I know, but we have great sex, we respect one another, we trust each other. And we have her." said the flame haired woman smiling down at her little girl.**

"**What about love?" Emily asked.**

"**I have had the worst luck when I call it love." she said "That is why this works."**

"**Okay." she said then heading back to her room, she went back to bed. An hour later she got up and grabbed her car keys and drove to the huge estate that belonged to Lorenzo Alcazar. Banging on the door, she saw the man in question, letting her in.**

"**Ms. Quartermaine, is there a reason you are here?" Lorenzo racked his brain to remember if he had ever been in the same room as her alone.**

"**I have a question for you. Do you love my sister?" she asked entering and tossing herself down in a chair then looking around. "Well?"**

"**What business is it of yours?" he asked leaning against his desk and looking at her amused. "You could care less about Skye."**

"**Because I am tired of letting people use those I care about AND that INCLUDES Skye." she said. "I think she is in love with you and is refusing to admit it."**

"**Her issues." he said knowingly. "Coffee?"**

"**No, I am waiting for my answer." she said following him to the kitchen then watched as he started to grind the beans. Once he hit start, she looking at him and said "Still waiting."**

"**Are you going to tell her what I say?" he asked less amused. Skye and he both had issues with love and this woman was going to push them to explode if she kept this up, he was doing his best and that meant playing by Skye's rules.**

**Then while the pot dripped he said "Of course you are, earnest young women like yourself think that if you say I love you it solves everything. It solves nothing. When you get to be our age, your emotional baggage is pretty heavy. Skye refuses to believe in love, so no, I don't love her."**

"**Oh, my, god." she said stunned. "You do. You love her."**

"**I think it is time for you to leave." he said looking at the clock with a grimace. He didn't need this now, he had enough to deal with, without her trying to fix things for Skye and him.**

"**Fine, I get why you won't tell her, but be at least honest with me." she pleaded.**

"**Goodnight, Ms. Quartermaine." he said opening his door for her. Once she was gone, he hear the footsteps and said "You do know that entering my house from the kitchen like that carrying a gun could be considered a threat."**

**Sonny poured himself a cup of the coffee and said "I saw Emily, did Skye forget something?"**

"**Only that siblings can be nosy. Are we set?" Lorenzo didn't want to do business with this man but enough was enough and when he gave someone a warning he expected them to take it. Miss McCall had ignored that.**

"**My people are in place. Did she pick up the shipment?"**

"**Right on schedule." he said cruelly smiling. "Good doing business with you, lets not make it a habit."**

**Nodding, Sonny said "You should buy our brand this crap sucks." he said dumping the coffee. On his way out the door, he stopped to ask "Skye?"**

"**Skye is at her father's in case Sam tries to pin this on me." said Lorenzo. "Are you sure that Morgan will be arriving at the perfect time."**

"**Yes." said Sonny. "I think Elizabeth is pregnant so be careful."**

"**I will, did he get the same warning?" Lorenzo knew that if Sam realized her dream life was over, she would take pleasure in hurting Elizabeth.**

**RETURNING HOME**

**Jason woke Elizabeth up and got her up to date on the plan. "Lucky is with her, he has drugs on him."**

"**I feel bad for his family but what is he thinking?" she said. "What about Sam?"**

"**She made the deal. She gets no mercy." he said. "There are few things that Alcazar and we agree on. Terrorism is one of them. Bringing in that package, she is going to be in a world of hurt. Lucky might be able to claim he was only working for her, but she is going to jail."**

"**She could try turning on you." Elizabeth pointed out.**

"**Let her, she doesn't know anything that would let her be a threat."**

**As they slowly got ready for their landing in Port Charles, Elizabeth felt her hands shaking as she thought of all the ways this could go wrong. Looking up at Jason, who was on the phone with Sonny to let him know they would be docking right before dawn, she relaxed knowing that no matter what happened, Jason would keep them safe.**

**~~*~~**

**Lucky took another pill, then went to help Sam get them ready to sail into the harbor. Seeing the huge luxury yacht about a quarter of a mile in front of them, he couldn't help his feelings of envy. He worked so hard for what he had, and others just got big huge boats handed to them. "Lucky, come on, we have to kill those lights." Sam shouted.**

**Once they were dark, he walked to the cockpit and said "Why are we waiting on that piece of crap, just go to the side."**

"**I want a boat like that. Once Jason and I are married, I am going to ask him to buy me one of those. With a captain and crew that do whatever I want." she said in a dreamy tone. "We can sail the world, just us and our two perfect children. No Port Charles, no Sonny and most definitely no Carly."**

"**Yeah right." snorted Lucky. "Sam great daydream but how about waking up to some reality. Jason won't walk away from the mob. He didn't for Michael, in the end he came back. And Sonny and Carly, they call he runs. Do you really think it will be any different if you two get back together."**

"**Oh course it will. I know once we have babies, they will become a distant memory." she said. "He loves me."**

**Strung out, and not really giving a crap after almost forty eight hours of listening to similar tripe, Lucky looked at her and said "No, he doesn't. Hell even I know that. I have seen Jason in love. I saw him chasing after my wife. I have never seen him look at you like he looked at her."**

"**That is because he didn't love her." she snapped.**

"**Live in delusionville much?" he sneered. "Sam, you fucked Sonny. Had his kid. That was how you got Jason, we all know it. Every single person in Port Charles knows it. You were there, convenient. He loved you, yes, I a sure about that. Jason loves to have a woman there, soothing his brow, telling him what a hero he is. So he got engaged to you, my guess is that he knew you were needy."**

"**Stop, you don't know a thing about Jason and me." she cried out.**

"**Did he ever take you to the old bridge before it was torn down. It is sort of important spot to him. I know he never took Courtney. I gave her a ride once when she was with Nik, we drove by the spot and I mentioned it. I never saw anyone who supposedly was in love with a new man throw such a fit about an ex before in my life."**

"**So?" she asked feeling superior to the drugged out ex-cop.**

"**I know that he saved Robin out there. He stopped her from killing herself. It was a place they talked. Then when he started chasing after Elizabeth both times, he would go out there on that old bike of his with her." he said with a malicious grin. "I followed them once, then made the both pay. I know he took Mikey there once, trying to reason with the spoiled brat. I heard how special the place was to him. He told the kid that he used to bring a very special person out there on his bike and they would talk and vent their problems. I would follow him every once in a while, trying to catch him at something illegal."**

"**Once again, so?" she asked but was starting to feel a little annoyed.**

"**He told the kid that he had loved that person but had let them go because he wanted them to have a better life than what he could offer. That she was happy now, a mother with a little boy." he said keeping his grin wide knowing it would bother her. "I heard that and made a point of being around him with Elizabeth and playing father to her kid, proving that I had what he had lost."**

"**I am supposed to believe he would tell a little boy crap like that?" she asked.**

"**I don't care what the hell you believe, but the time line of this... was right about when it became public knowledge you were pregnant with Sonny's leavings."**

"**So, that is history, Jason loves me. He told me so the night Emily and Nik got married." she stated.**

"**Really, I saw him that night, looking at Elizabeth after he caught the garter and you know what, I saw his eyes, he may have said the words but Jason Morgan has become a great liar. I am sure he even made you believe them."**

"**He asked me to marry him, when he thought he was going to die he wanted to go away with me."**

"**The moron had a brain clot pressing on his head, Sam. You were there, always there. My guess is in the end, he thought you were all he had. But since finding you screwing Ric, where is he?"**

"**He had to leave the country because he killed Ric for me." she said smugly.**

**Laughing loudly, Lucky said "Really? You have got to be kidding me. You really don't know the truth do you?"**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped as his shrill laughter got on her nerves.**

"**ALEXIS, ALEXIS killed Ric." he said laughing out loud. "I know it, I think Mac Scorpio knows it. This Zachara was cover for her killing him since the guy is nuts."**

"**Alexis, she couldn't kill anyone." said Sam derisively.**

"**Luis Alcazar not ringing any bells? And she got away with it by claiming temporary insanity, but she did it. And Ric was killed by a poison. A Cassadine family recipe." he said enjoying knowing something she didn't. "I saw the tox screen. Alexis did it, not Jason. My guess is he hasn't given you a single thought since he left town."**

"**Funny how he left the exact same night as your wife." she snapped at him.**

"**Elizabeth has a son, she would never get involved with Jason." he said confidently. "She is probably off pouting somewhere. I know that she still has the Ice Princess, I have spent years trying to find it. I am sure she could chip off a small piece of it and use it to disappear just like dad used to. It used to piss me off how hard I would work and she still didn't give it up no matter how deep we were in debt."**

"**Ice Princess? What is that?" she asked.**

"**A diamond, a flawless diamond. Helena used it to brainwash me, then Elizabeth stole it. She claims to have tossed it into the ocean on her way to Sonny's Island when they faked her death." he said then saw they were getting closer to shore. "How much longer is this going to take?"**

"**About thirty minutes. So you think she still has this diamond." asked Sam as her girlie places tingled at the idea of getting a hold of this diamond. It had to be worth millions.**

"**What sort of person tosses a diamond into the ocean?" he asked. "Oh course she does. My guess is that she hid it before faking her death."**

**Getting Lucky to fill her in on as much as she could think to ask, Sam knew what she had to do. Once they were docked she was going to get rid of Lucky and find Elizabeth. Grab the kid to make her tell her where that diamond was.**

**~~*~~**

**The DHS was in place, the yacht was acting as cover for the men to plant the device on the tug while Sonny and Lorenzo were watching from the coffee warehouse as first the slow moving yacht bearing Jason and Elizabeth docked followed into port by Sam's tug. Sonny watched as Jason and Elizabeth disembarked just before the government agents surrounded the tug.**

**They saw the agents cuff Lucky and then Sam before searching the boat. He saw them shouting then a briefcase being carried to the shore followed by what looked like a big bag of pills and from the way that Sam seemed to be shouting at Lucky, she hadn't know about them.**

**Down on the docks, Jason and Elizabeth were clearing customs with the local agent when they saw Sam and Lucky being brought up to the boardwalk. "Elizabeth?" shouted Lucky. "What are ****you doing with that thug?"**

**Sam just smiled, Jason was home, all would be well. As he was handed back some documents, she heard what the customs agent said. The smile went away and she shouted "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, what the hell is going on here? You two got married?"**

**Sam was sure it was fake, it had to be. Maybe as payment for what she had done with Ric** **since Jason would never marry the bland sweet little nurse she was sisters with. Then she saw the way Jason was acting, the protective circle around Elizabeth and knew that she had to put an end to this, before her own sister stole her man away. Maybe it was better for the woman not to know they were related, at least for now.**

**Lucky was threatening to kill Jason and then shouted "I am going to make you pay, you bitch. For every single time you screwed that thug. You belong to me, I OWN you. Just wait, I am going to be freed as soon as my father hears about this then I am going to come and take you home by your fucking hair. You like being with a caveman so much, just you wait."**

**Jason felt Elizabeth's trembling hand on his arm, keeping him from killing Lucky like he wanted to. That he would talk about Elizabeth that way, after all she had been through was just more proof it was all about control for him. Turning to her, he said "Let's get out of here." **

"**YOU COWARD!" shouted Lucky as his face got read. "You fucking piece of crap. You wait until I am weak from pain then steal my wife. There is no way that marriage is legal, we were barely divorced a week ago."**

**Elizabeth turned and said "Lucky stop. Jason and I got married in Italy two days after our divorce was final. No one stole me, I walked away."**

"**I know you saw me with Maxie, please, I can explain, you just didn't give me a chance."**

**Feeling pissed, but needing to free herself, she said "Lucky, Jason and I ran into each other at the stump of the old bridge out past the cliff roads that day. We talked but I had to go to work. I saw you with Maxie and I was shocked when I left that diner to realize that all I felt was relief."**

"**So what, you took off with Jason because another woman was giving me what you had refused to for MONTHS??" he shouted.**

"**No, Jason showed up at GH, we talked then he got a call from Carly. After talking to her, he came back just as my shift ended. We went to the Towers to get something, then the blackout happened. We were stuck in the elevators until they got the emergency generators working. We talked about the past and finally admitted what others have known for a long time. That we want a future together, that we love each other. I am sorry if you are hurt but we should have never gotten together." **

"**Lying bitch." sneered Lucky while Sam just smirked, sure that this was all a set up, after all, she knew that Jason had come looking for her that night. He was hurt by what she did that was all, there was no way he wanted a life with her.**

"**We no sooner exited the elevator then we lost the generator again. You don't want to know the next part but I did break my married vows. But that wasn't the plan. We were going to wait until I had gotten my divorce but the combination of the long wait, the heat and frankly that we had ****been open and admitted we have loved each other for years."**

"**So let me get this straight, you screwed Jason in my home?" asked Sam as she thought about the used condom in the penthouse and that the woman she was going to let into her life had slept with her fiancee.**

"**No, Jason and I made love in the penthouse." said Elizabeth correcting the strung out woman.**

"**Once, then he came looking for me." said Sam laughing as she looked at Elizabeth. "You obviously weren't enough for any man. Ric cheated on you, Lucky did the same and Jason didn't get enough in one night so he came to me." Sam looked at her, then laughed. Maybe she wasn't a Webber after all, they obviously couldn't hold onto a man, and men sat up and begged for Sam. **

**Jason had wanted to be the one to talk but Sonny had agreed that that would only aggravate the situation with Lucky but now that Sam was sticking her two cents in, he decided his promise was no longer valid.**

"**We were at the penthouse to get my passport, that is all and Sam it wasn't once. We just used a condom once." he said. Seeing Sam looking confused he said "Several times, no condom."**

**Stunned, the woman just laughed and said "Yeah right, you know you are just using her to make me jealous for sleeping with Ric."**

"**No, I am not. I called the airport, arranged for three tickets then dropped Elizabeth off at her apartment building so she could discreetly get her things, instead she found Lucky with Maxie, so she left and called me. I was leaving your house with your mother after seeing you with Ric. I had gone there so that you would understand we were over. So that you would stop wearing that ring that Carly picked out for you." Jason didn't care how, he just wanted to forget his mistake of being with her. He couldn't believe what he had done to himself. **

"**Carly, CARLY picked out my engagement ring?" she said pissed at that thought.**

"**We picked up Cameron and were on our way to Italy before dawn." he said ignoring her question. "There we waited until Lucky signed the papers. We got married there."**

"**And now, I have prisoners to process." said the agent who had not wanted to do this, but had agreed when a WSB agent had called his boss and offered up some intel they needed.**

**Sam saw her chance, she had gotten the cuffs off while Jason had been spinning his web of lies. Grabbing Elizabeth she pulled out the knife she kept hidden on her and held it to her neck. "Come any closer and she dies."**

**Backing up as the agents and Jason held a gun on her, she refused to believe he would kill her. Arriving at the upper stairs, she said to Elizabeth. "You and I are going to get a rock called the Princess. So unless you want me to kill that little brat of your, don't lie to me. Where is it?" **

**Jason was desperate for a shot, but knew that he could accidentally hit Elizabeth. Then hearing what Sam said knew where Elizabeth would take the woman. Hoping Lorenzo's men didn't take the shoot and that Sonny kept a tight rein on their people, he breathed a sigh of relief as the DHS ****men stood down. **

**"We have a tag on the McCall woman. Follow her discreetly." called out the agent in charge. **

**Terrified but knowing she had to keep Sam calm for the sake of the baby she was carrying and for Cam, she thought about it then said once they were up the stairs to the upper deck of the docks. "It's at my studio."**

"**What studio?" she asked. When Elizabeth told her, she only hoped that someone was watching as Sam led her to the rundown building. Entering, they were going up the stairs when Elizabeth said "The thing is, I don't have a key. I was in Italy. I didn't take it with me."**

"**We don't need a key, we can just kick the door in." she said shoving Elizabeth who staggered as they came to the correct floor.**

**Sam took one look at the steel door and said "What kind of trick is that?"**

"**No trick. I told you we needed a key. I was kidnapped from here and Jason put this door up so I would feel safe." she said only to be told to stop talking about Jason, that she didn't give a crap about Elizabeth's past with Jason.**

"**Pick it." snapped Sam.**

**Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth said "Who do I look like? Do you really think I know how to pick a lock?"**

"**Then stand over there." she said pointing to the far side of the hallway. Elizabeth did what she said knowing that Sam was going to have a hard time getting through the lock which suited her perfectly.**

**Ten minutes later, she didn't know where he was, but Jason was someplace close when Sam got the door unlocked. "Get in."**

**Entering, she ignored Sam's order of no funny business. Then the woman went over to her easel and said "Is this supposed to be a joke, you think you were going to use one of these knives on me? Now where is this Ice Princess?"**

"**Under the floor board in a wooden box." Elizabeth said only to be told once again to back away. Walking backwards to the side wall, she grabbed the handle behind her and breathed a sigh of relief and gave a mental thanks to her husband for his habit of unusual gift giving.**

**Sam meanwhile had pried the board away and opened the box and said "What is this crap?" Pulling out a quarter and a post card of Italy and a bunch of broken glass."**

"**The Ice Princess is at the bottom of the ocean between here and Sonny's Island Sam. Why would I keep such an evil thing." Said Elizabeth scornfully.**

"**You expect me to believe that you THREW AWAY a diamond worth millions?" she asked in disbelief. Standing she held her knife in front of her as she moved towards Elizabeth. "NOW ****TELL ME WHERE IT IS?"**

"**Or what, Sam, you are going to hurt me?" said Elizabeth growing more confident. She could feel Jason's presence even closer and knew he had to be outside the door.**

**When the small woman approached shouting that Elizabeth was going to give her what she wanted, Elizabeth took the Louisville slugger from behind her back and hit Sam in the stomach followed by one to the knees and to the shoulder blades. She didn't want to kill her just disable her.**

"**JASON!" she shouted as Sam lay on the floor of the studio.**

**Her husband came rushing in followed by Sonny and Lorenzo Alcazar. They all came to a stop as Jason slowly approached her. "Elizabeth, hand me the bat."**

**Stunned to realize she had been holding it like she was ready to take another swing she dropped it just as the agents along with Mac Scorpio rushed into the room.**

**Lorenzo walked over and saw that Sam was still alive but down for the count as the agents cuffed her using riot cuffs this time then called the medics. "What happened?"**

**Giving them the facts, Elizabeth blinked and said "Why did she think I have the Ice Princess?"**

"**What is an Ice Princess?" asked Sonny and Lorenzo.**

"**The diamond the Cassadines used to freeze the world then Luke stole it, Helena stole it back to use to brainwash Lucky. I tossed it into the ocean years ago from Sonny's yacht." she said shivering as shock set in.**

**Lorenzo recalled what he had heard about that legendary diamond and asked "You tossed it into the ocean?"**

"**Yes, why is that so hard for people to believe."**

**'Good thing you are rich, Morgan. God, a diamond worth millions whole and worth possibly more as separate stones." he said chuckling as he left. Heading home to the mother of his little girl, he was glad that at least Skye knew the value of a good diamond.**

**When the medics arrived, Jason asked "One of you needs to check out my wife, she is about two months pregnant and just had a shock."**

**Elizabeth let Jason fuss, while they cleared her, she saw the hatred in Sam's eyes and knew that the woman finally realized that Jason and Elizabeth really were married, that Elizabeth had what she had long wanted. "I am sorry, for your sake, Sam. But we loved each other long before you showed up. You had a chance at a different life now, but you tossed it away."**

"**Don't waste your pity on me. I will be back to get what belongs to me. Jason and that brat you are carrying." she said as the medics said she was fine, bruised but fine. When she was led away, she saw Lucky who sat there in the car gloating as he called out. "I told you so."**

**Reaching down, she freed the gun of the local cop leading her to the car and lifted her arm trying to shoot Lucky. Instead she found herself shot in the back. Turning she saw Luke Spencer standing there with a smoking gun.**

**Falling foreword, she looked up at the sky and called out for Jason only to be ignored as the cops surrounded Luke and the medics declared her dead.**

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

One more chapter left after this one. Then I will finish up my beta'ing of the Ghosts chapters and Helena chapters.

**Luke's Folly**

**Mac was questioning Luke at the station and while he didn't have anything to hold him on, he knew that the man was possibly a threat to Elizabeth Webber, er Morgan.**

**Talking to the Department of Homeland Security and the liaison from the WSB, he said "Did either of you see exactly what happened?"**

"**Spencer Jr. saw Miss McCall when she exited the building. I saw his expression, then he said something to her. I was to far away to hear the words, but I saw her reaching for your rookie cops gun. I had just started to reach for mine when that other man, Spencer's father showed up with a gun."**

"**My question was did he have the gun out before he got there or did he pull it when Sam tried to take a shot at his son?" asked Mac.**

**The DHS guy said "He had to have had it pulled already. I was watching the prisoner, I saw her reaching and went for mine. He was faster on the trigger. He had to have already had it out but why?"**

"**To kill McCall?" asked the WSB agent. He had read the woman's chart and knew she was trouble.**

"**No, and that it what I am worried about. I think Luke had his gun out after a different woman. I think he was after Morgan's wife." said Mac.**

"**We have something you need to hear. While your men were working perimeter, Spencer Jr. verbally attacked his ex-wife. It was rather ugly." said the WSB agent. "If I had to guess, I would say your ex-cop is either a wife beater or was on the verge of becoming one."**

**Showing Mac the arrest on tape, he couldn't help wondering at the convenience of the Morgan's being on a yacht coming in just as Sam was bringing her salvage boat back from Canada.**

"**Mac, we need to talk." said Cruz while Det. Harper stood grimly at his side. "I heard about Lucky, is there anything I can do?"**

**Looking at the man, the federal agent said "Like what?"**

"**Look, I know Lucky, he is led around by his dick. I really doubt that he knew what Sam McCall was up to. I called his father when I heard about the arrest. Gave him a heads up on what was going on."**

**Looking at David Harper who was standing back and not saying a word, Mac turned to Cruz and ****said "You, you called Luke? What did you tell him?"**

"**Just what a rookie told me. That Lucky was arrested on Sam's boat coming back with illegal contraband from Canada. Then that Sam had escaped from police custody and that I had heard that Elizabeth was back and had been seen on the docks."**

"**Really, who told you that?" he snapped.**

"**I, I heard it from the new ADA who was talking to the harbor master." Cruz didn't understand why the two men with his boss seemed rather interested in what he was saying. He did get Mac's problem, his boss loathed Lucky after what happened with his daughter.**

"**She told you that she saw Elizabeth?" he asked doubting his story.**

"**No, she was talking to the Harbor Master, I only heard the name Elizabeth and that she had been seen moving towards Kelly's on the docks." he replied. "Why? What is the big deal?"**

"**THE BIG DEAL IS... the big deal is that Luke Spencer showed up at Elizabeth's studio with a gun. You do know there is a restraining order against the Spencer family in mass. That they cannot come with in fifty feet of Elizabeth. That is because the Judge is afraid they will harm her. Now would you please like to give me an explanation as to why you would give that kind of information to someone like LUKE SPENCER???" he demanded.**

"**I was concerned about Lucky, that's all. I know the Spencers were worried about Elizabeth, they had been calling me asking if I had heard anything about her. Lucky even asked me to do a passport search with Border patrol. You know she left rather suddenly, I let Luke know so that..."**

**Mac interrupted and turned to his partner. "What was your part in this idiocy?"**

"**Nothing. I was on patrol down by the docks like ordered when Cruz showed up. I reminded him of the restraining order, he said that Elizabeth was just upset about the affair. That he knew she would stand by Lucky then gave me a song and dance about their supposedly wonderful love."**

"**And what do you think of that great love?" asked an annoyed Diane as she entered the room.**

"**That it sounds more like obsession to me." he replied.**

"**Good, Commissioner Scorpio, it looks like at least one of your officers has some brains in his head. If Det Cruz isn't suspended and this isn't investigated I am going to sue this department. Det. Cruz, Luke Spencer showed up outside Elizabeth Morgan's studio tonight with a gun. I have the videotapes from the Morgan/Corinthos coffee warehouse cameras that show he had it in his hand since he got out of his car."**

"**He was more than likely trying to protect himself after seeing the mess down there. We all know what your clients really do and who they really are.." Cruz just dug his hole nice and deep.**

"**Yes, they import really great coffee, don't they." she said. "And Luke has been heard making threats against my client, he blames her for his son's spiraling mess. Now, he shows up at her ****studio with a gun. No, he wasn't there to protect her or himself. He was there because he had heard rumors from his stepson that Elizabeth was with her new husband."**

**Seeing his face, she said "Commissioner, I am changing that lawsuit as we speak, to his being fired, not suspended."**

**Mac looked at Cruz then said "You are suspended until such a time as I take this to the review board. I would start looking for another job. Elizabeth Morgan nee Webber has some pretty powerful friends in this town on her own and she just married into the Quartermaine family. I assure you, Edward Quartermaine is doing the marcarana even as we speak, he is that happy about the marriage. My guess is he wants you tied up and roasted over a nice toasty fire."**

**After Cruz left, Mac told Det. Harper that he might want to think about what just happened and tell him all he knew about what Cruz had done.**

"**He called Spencer, told him that he heard that Elizabeth had just returned and that there were rumors she was with Morgan. That he, meaning Morgan had kidnapped Elizabeth." he said wearily. "I heard Spencer's reply. He stated that Morgan wouldn't have to kidnap Elizabeth, that she would go willingly with him. Then he hung up."**

"**Thank you, now I have a team going over the salvage boat, I want you to join them." he said then went to deal with Luke. "Spencer, I am adding a charge to the counts against you."**

"**What counts, it was self defense." he said. "Where is my son?"**

"**In the hands of Homeland Security, where he is answering charges on drug smuggling, as well as terrorism in connection to the anthrax he was caught with as well as the supplies to make a bomb with it. They also found plans for the underground caves at Niagara Falls."**

"**Please, McCall was all about the money, Lucky was probably sleeping with her." he said then asked why he was still under arrest when he had only shot the woman who was trying to kill his son.**

"**We were rather curious as to what you were doing outside of Elizabeth's studio with a gun. Just being there is a violation of the restraining order, having the gun on you is a felony." he said.**

"**I was there to protect my daughter-in-law, you know how dangerous that neighborhood is." he said. Mac looked at the man in front of him and walked out the door.**

**Picking up the file on Cruz' desk, he returned taking special care as he closed the door and said "I know about the call from Cruz, I know you are now aware that Elizabeth is now married to Morgan. I am not letting you walk out of here, she has done nothing to any of you, but carry your loser of a son. Yet you act like she was wrong to follow her heart. Why? You certainly did it often enough."**

"**She owes my son." he said. "Lucky picked her out of the snow, saved her from the worst thing that ever happened to her."**

"**And you should know, after all. Tell me, what advice did you give to your son? You know all ****about how a rape victim feels, first hand. So what advice did the rapist give to his son helping his girl friend get over being raped?"**

"**You know nothing about that." he said tersely."**

"**No, I don't. I have never held a woman down on the ground, and forced myself on her. Ignoring her screams of no, I have never hurt a woman in the worst possible way short of murder. Tell me Luke, since I know nothing and you are a master, what advise does a man give his son in that situation."**

**Luke came up out of his chair and the two men outside the room trying to get in, but Mac had locked the door. When Luke came around the desk and decked Mac, he looked at the prisoner with total satisfaction. "We can now add a charge of assaulting an officer to the laundry list of charges you are going to be facing."**

"**You baited me." he said his chest heaving.**

"**Prove it. Only you and I know what was going on in here and I am going to tell anyone who asks that I had informed you what was going on with Lucky." he said opening the door and getting a towel. "Add a count of assaulting an officer."**

**Alexis got the news early the next morning and showed up to read the indictment. Walking into Mac's office she said "What you pulled was risky, he could have kept calm and did nothing."**

"**I know, but I was counting on his being Luke." he said. "Can you make it stick?"**

"**I am going to for the top count." she said walking out. She had seen the tape of Lucky, then heard what her not daughter had wanted with Elizabeth. That damn stone was gone and yet it was still making people's lives miserable.**

**EXCITING LIFE**

**After dealing with the police, then their own lawyer, Jason was pushing Elizabeth to go to GH but she just said "All I want is a bed, the rest can wait until later."**

**Making a few calls, Jason was tired as they arrived at the hotel. Getting Elizabeth to the suite that Sonny had called Carly and arranged for them, he watched over her as she slept until noon. Then rising they went to GH and saw their families. Elizabeth saw Emily in the corner and saw the regret in her best friends eyes. Calling out her name, she said "I missed you."**

**Crying the girl tossed herself at Elizabeth as she confessed everything that she had been doing. Holding onto Emily, Elizabeth saw her grams getting off the elevator with Epiphany and Cam. When her little boy shouted Mommy and rushed to her, she let go of her friend who was wiping her eyes and picked up her precious little boy.**

**Hugging Jason and saying she was sorry, Emily saw trouble coming off down the hall. Nik heard as Sonny told Kelly Lee what Jason had told the medics and the doctor was insisting on having ****her checked over. "So Morgan, stealing another man's child again are we? Well not this time, I won't let you take what I have left of my brother."**

**Looking at him, Jason said "Talk to the DHS, your brother announced to the whole world he and Elizabeth hadn't been together since January. Elizabeth is carrying our baby, unlike Maxie Jones, she is the one carrying Lucky's." he said going to hug Elizabeth as he led his small family to the office. Audrey was going to wait outside with Cam, then they had plans to be together that evening.**

**When Kelly drew blood to do a pregnancy test, Elizabeth held onto Jason's hand and they quietly listened as Kelly went through the drill of what to do and what not to do if she was pregnant. "Thanks, Kelly."**

"**When are you going to be coming back to work, I have got to hear this story. Emily and you lead way more interesting lives than the rest of us." she teased.**

"**Not any more." she said looking at Jason. "I finally have the man I should have been with all along."**

**Leaving them to their privacy, she saw Diane and Monica telling Alexis something. Seeing Robin approaching she said "We need lives." Pointing to the whole circus in the waiting room, she said "They are all here for Elizabeth."**

"**Trust me, I have had an exciting life, I prefer my excitement to come from much smaller things now." she said with a knowing smile. "We should do an a Girls night out now that Elizabeth is back."**

"**She won't be drinking." warned Kelly. Seeing Robin's eyes widen, then the smile, she asked "What?"**

"**Just that I am sure Jason is going to drive her crazy." Robin felt envious, a baby was something she had always wanted but she knew that there would be risks to her health.**

"**That is the kind of crazy I would love to get used to." replied Kelly as she walked to the hub to file her paperwork. She saw Nik leaving after talking to his aunt who was looking at him with a sad expression on her face. **

**MATCHING ORANGE JUMPSUITS**

**Nik was at the station, listening to Lucky, then asked "Why would you do anything with Sam McCall of all people?"**

"**The money, I needed money." he whined. "I didn't have a job, I wasn't going to go beg Aunt Bobbie for money."**

"**What for?" he asked more than a little annoyed at having to bail him out yet again. Walking ****into Mac's office he said "Has bail been set for Lucky yet?"**

"**No, he is under federal jurisdiction for violating the Patriot act and the Mounties want a word with him about a drug dealer getting robbed and shot."**

"**Why?" Mac lifted the bag of pills and said "Nik, he is facing major charges, he isn't getting out of this one. Luke either."**

**Walking together to try and talk to the man, they saw he wasn't in the interrogation room. "Where is Spencer?"**

**The head of the DHS said "I had him taken away. His crimes allow us to hold him indefinitely. He was found with a large quantity of weapons grade anthrax. We also finished our search of the tug and found the instructions and ingredients to build the bombs as well as the map."**

"**MY BROTHER isn't a terrorist." said Nik scornfully. "Why are you treating him like one?"**

"**Mr. Cassadine, I am WELL aware of who your family is and what it has done in the past. Unless you want to be facing charges..."**

"**Actually he will be." said Diane from the door. "Mac, Mr. Cassadine attacked Elizabeth today at GH in violation of a court order. This after Luke and you can see why we might be worried."**

"**Nicolas Cassadine, you are under arrest ..." said Mac.**

**FAMILY TIME**

**Arriving back at the hotel, Jason escorted Cam and Elizabeth inside and put down the pizza on the coffee table then hung out the do not disturb sign. Kelly had called while they were getting dinner and confirmed her pregnancy and Jason wanted some private time with his growing family.**

**Cam ate his dinner then was tucked into the second bedroom while Jason cleaned up the mess. Putting the debris outside, he sat down on the sofa with Elizabeth curled up next to him. "I am so glad that is over."**

"**Lucky is gone. I can't believe Sam would bring in something like that." she said stunned. "Seeing the words anthrax on the paperwork was way worse than hearing it for some reason."**

"**I know. I just can't help thinking that her death was a good thing. She was going to be a threat to your safety until we had to take her out. This way it was done by someone else." he said. Then seeing her expression, he said "No, I do feel bad but more like how you do about Ric."**

"**You do realize that we have to find a home soon. Before Edward bribes a member of the housekeeping staff to steal our stuff for him." Jason said wanting to change the subject.**

**Looking up in amusement, she said "Jason, I am not buying another wardrobe, tell Bernie, Diane ****and Mac to move quicker."**

**Kissing her, he said "We are going to have a baby."**

"**Well usually when you go at it like bunny rabbits, that tends to happen." she said with a grin.**

"**Hey, I was trying to get the key in the door, you were the one who kissed me." he said. As they got comfortable, both of their cell phones rang. "You first."**

"**No, you answer it." he said then looking at his, relaxed and said "Hello Diane, what does my attorney want now?"**

"**A few minutes of your time. We have some news for Elizabeth and you that can't wait." she said looking at the crowd of people. "I am sending up Emily to babysit, she already knows."**

**Elizabeth thought about it then said fine. She knew Emily was trying to earn forgiveness but right now, she just wanted to let it go. She had so many more important things to think about.**

**Looking at his wife, he said "If this so much as makes Elizabeth's eyes water, you are in trouble."**

**Hugging his sister who was still acting contrite in spite of their telling her to just let it be for now, the couple joined Diane who had a large group of people with her. "Diane, what is this?"**

**Glaring, Alexis and her pulled them off. "We found out some things we haven't had a chance to tell you. "Sam isn't Alexis' daughter."**

"**Who is she?" he asked happy for the woman yet sad for Sam who could have had a family.**

"**First, let me get to this part. Alexis figured it out earlier." said Diane.**

"**Elizabeth, you are my daughter." Alexis said. "I am not sure how it happened considering you were born in May and Sam was born six months later, but you two were switched at some point."**

"**That makes Sam a Webber?" she asked stunned.**

"**Yes while her mother was Carolyn, her father was Rick, not the man who raised you, Jeff." said Diane while Elizabeth thought about the times that her Uncle would visit and the tension in the house. "Did Jeff know?"**

"**No, he was upset to find out that you weren't his." He had been heartbroken to Diane's and Monica's shock considering how he had abandoned her years ago. Monica had the harder part of this, telling one of the few members of the family who were going to be upset about losing Elizabeth.**

"**Don't you mean that Sam isn't his?" she asked stunned.**

"**No, that you weren't. He was not too thrilled to hear Sam's history but passed it on to her mother. Carolyn said she didn't care." Elizabeth felt pain at that, even Sam should have been loved by her mother.**

"**So it wasn't me, it was the idea of me she loathed." said Elizabeth feeling better about that. "I have to tell Grams."**

"**She knows, Monica is there right now waiting for Jeff to call back. She said that it doesn't matter, she raised you that makes you hers." said Alexis then asked "I was wondering how do you feel about having me as a mother?"**

"**I am still getting used to it. Alexis, I have always liked you, but honestly, this is going to take some time." she said.**

**Jason and Diane walked off a bit and the attorney asked how he felt about this.**

"**I just hope she is serious about wanting to be a mother to Elizabeth. If not, I would rather she walk away now. The Webbers did some real damage." he said. Then asked "Does Sonny know?"**

"**I think so. Carly was going to tell him tonight after telling her fiancee Jax." she said. "We were going to keep it quiet, but Nik heard. He had bailed himself out and was outside his aunt's office where we were talking. He made a few comments."**

"**What kind of comments?" he said dangerously.**

"**Nothing you want to hear." she warned then said "He just said he was trading one skank for another skank. I have seen him around, what got into him?"**

"**I don't know. He is acting like Luke, actually." said Jason. "The weird part was I thought he would understand. He has always been more practical than the Spencers."**

"**I wonder if your sister broke up with him because of this type of attitude."**

**Monica walked into the room then said something to Elizabeth, then Alexis before walking over to them. "Jeff called again. Carolyn of course is not interested in meeting Sam. Jeff offered to copy Liz's baby pictures and stuff then send Alexis a set."**

"**That was nice." said Jason frowning.**

"**Jason, Jeff isn't a bad man. He just was never a very good father. He tried, but honestly, when Heather sold Steven, it sort of ruined his ability to nurture." Monica said. "I told him about Sam's death. He is going to arrange for her burial."**

"**Monica, what is your opinion on why Nik is acting like a jerk?" asked Diane.**

"**Simply put, he is a jerk. As for the Liz stuff, my guess is he has a problem with her being related since he knows what he did to her regarding Lucky is wrong." she said with a smile. "What about Luke?"**

**Alexis walked over and said "I talked to him, earlier. He was arrested for assaulting Mac then was pissed that I wouldn't give him any help. One thing, he doesn't know you are my daughter."**

**Hearing her phone ring, Monica answered it then hanging up said "That was Tracy, Luke had a heart attack when he found out that Lucky is now in federal custody and that his location is now listed as unknown."**

"**The way he smoke and drinks, I am not surprised." said Alexis.**

**Calling Alan, Monica asked "Are you sure?" Hanging up she said "Something popped up on Luke's tox screen. Dr. Julian had to perform emergency surgery. Tracy is there and asked me to come."**

"**Go." said Elizabeth who was she was considering not going. "Hippocratic oath and all."**

**Hugging her son's wife, she said "I will keep you up to date..."**

"**I supposed I should be there, as DA." said Alexis looking longingly at Elizabeth before giving in to her instincts and hugging her daughter. "When you are ready... let me know, I promise I won't push."**

**Once they had all left, Diane said "I doubt Spencer Jr. is returning, DHS got him out of here quickly and I did some checking. Flight plan straight to Cuba."**

**The attorney stopped at the door then said "I found a place, your security guy thinks it is a little small. Four bedrooms upstairs, two more in an apartment over the garage. I think it should be your choice. He reluctantly agreed it was secure."**

**Writing down the address she said "Just in case you want to do a drive by. I have the keys to it for another forty eight hours."**

**Jason and Elizabeth hurried back to Cam and found their son and Emily discussing the Quartermaines. "So, anyhow, Alice always has candy. Remember, if grandfather wants to tell you a bed time story, insist on what you want to hear. His are always about bulls and bears."**

"**What are you telling my son?" asked Jason while Elizabeth laughed quietly.**

"**Just give him so help." she said with a smile that faded. "I knew before you came back. Are you upset about Alexis, Elizabeth?"**

"**Not really." she said but Jason could see she was and quickly sent Emily to GH telling her about Luke's heart attack and suggesting that maybe Skye might need her as the red head had once been close to him.**

**Once she was gone, they soon had Cam tucked into bed and Jason said "How about some truth telling?"**

"**I don't know what to think let alone feel. I just don't." she told him while sitting down on the sofa. "I can still recall Alexis' attitude when Sam was hurt and that she had us all tossed in jail. Yet, I have always respected her for how she stood up to Helena."**

**Reaching for her hands, he said "So what do you want to do?"**

"**Give it time. There is also the Ric thing." she admitted. "We were both married to him, how Jerry Springer can we be?"**

**Kissing her, he said "You didn't know, he is dead now. Let it be a non-issue."**

"**We can't." she said looking at him. "There are a few things I never told you."**

**Not sure he was up to this, he just let her speak. "See, while Lucky has been acting up, before we left town. Ric had been hanging around trying to reconnect. I told him I wasn't interested. That I was married to Lucky... and he said something like so, I am married to Alexis. That he would divorce her in a minute if I would chose a life with him." she said shaking her head. "I tried to get him to face that there was nothing there, that I made a mistake when I remarried him, then reminded him that I married him the first time because I was pregnant."**

"**I bet he didn't take that well." Jason was well aware of how big Ric's ego had been.**

"**No, he didn't. He has a daughter with Alexis, yet he was asking me to help him leave his wife and he wanted to raise Cam and Molly together. The whole thing disgusted me, so I didn't say a word, I just avoided him after that." she said looking at him. "He was married to my mother, Molly is my sister. "**

**Not sure what to say, Jason just asked "Elizabeth, is that why you are worried about a relationship with Alexis?"**

"**Partly, there are so many land mines out there." she said wearily. "Why couldn't I find out my mother was, I don't know, Bobbie or even Monica."**

**Hiding his laughter, Jason was about to point out the problems there when she realized them herself and chuckled. "No, not Bobbie."**

"**You don't have to figure this all out in one night." he told her gently. "Just give it time. I have had my issues with Alexis, mainly in regards to her marriage to Ric." Seeing her looking at him anxiously, he said "She claimed Sonny was too dangerous to be around his daughter yet married a man who held a woman captive in his home."**

"**I lived there." Jason, sighed the said "Elizabeth you didn't know. And then when you found out about Cam, I know you. You wanted a family for your little boy, what you yourself didn't have growing up. Alexis did it to stick it to Sonny and not for her late sister like she claimed."**

**Elizabeth knew she had made peace with Sonny but said "I know he is your friend but he is a bastard when it comes to women. While I don't agree with Alexis' choices, I get why she was angry with him. Why she lied. She had always been charmed by Sonny, but resisted."**

"**I know. Then he got her to his Island seduced her because he was angry with Carly. I am well aware of that part. Then came back and tried with Carly. That was for Michael, big mistake. When I think of all the stuff we have done over the years saying it was for that little boy, I can't help wondering if Sonny and Carly falling apart that first time and staying apart wouldn't have been what was best for him as well as us."**

"**Michael is a bit spoiled, he has an arrogance I used to associate with the Quartermaines. Yet he has it without ever being around them. I worry about him. Sonny loathes to admit it, but Jax has been good for him. He tends to talk Micheal down from his antics without huge fights unlike the rest of us." he said.**

"**Maybe because Jax has been good for Carly. He gets her, he brings balance. The relationship between Carly and Sonny was just as screwed up. I heard him more than once talk to her in a way that reminded me of Lucky when we saw him. I don't think Sonny would become violent, but he has been verbally abusive."**

"**Sonny needs a woman in his life to make himself feel good about himself. That was the whole thing with Courtney, why he acted like he did." said Jason. "I got that when he told me what he had said to you at the wedding."**

"**He's broken." said Elizabeth. "I know that he will never let himself get well, but I worry more about the women he drags down. Brenda, Lily. Carly, Alexis... Reese and even Courtney was partly due to him."**

**Seeing his surprise she said "That he said, when we talked."**

"**I never thought about it, but that one he is wrong about. Courtney, was Courtney. She wanted the good life, a rich husband and power. She wanted attention twenty four seven. I actually think she was ADD."**

"**Or maybe she had the same Bi-polar chemistry problem that Sonny did. It is hereditary." she said. "I just hope that someday, he gets some help."**

"**I doubt he ever will." Jason said sadly. "However, we have much more interesting things to talk about. Do you want to check out this house that Diane found?"**

"**In the morning. Right now, I want to get my husband naked and spend some time in our bed." she said reaching for his hand and tugging them both up. **

**TIME OF DEATH**

"**I am pronouncing." said Leo. Looking at the clock he said "12:18."**

**Going to the hall, Monica found Tracy and said "I am sorry."**

**Shaking the dark haired woman said "Was it the heart attack or the drugs?" **

"**The drugs were the cause, the weak heart the underlying ingredient. Mac said that they tracked the drugs down during their investigation into Ric Lansing's death. An assassin working for the Zacharas, the payment came from an account belonging to the Cassadines." said Alan.**

"**They are responsible for this?" she asked "Helena did this, she is going to pay."**

"**Tracy, Helena is dead." said Alexis. "She died in Moscow, they had her body flown here, it was confirmed yesterday. We were keeping it quiet because they are waiting on the final DNA tests that were being run by the WSB."**

"**Who would want the old woman dead as well as Luke and your pathetic husband?" she asked looking at the lawyer.**

"**His father. Trevor works for Anthony Zachara. He also had a connection to the adoption of my child. Ric found the paperwork for me." she said with a heavy heart. Alexis had killed Ric after seeing what she had thought was her worthless daughter screwing her husband. She had gotten the drugs from an old friend of Stefan's.**

**She knew that Trevor had been shocked when the police came looking for him in regards to Ric, that the man had used it to frame his boss. She didn't care, her family was safe and now thanks to what she believed to be Helena refusing to let Luke live while she died her real child was safe.**

**Tracy cried then wiping her tears called Bobbie with the information. The red head had taken the first flight out to tell Lulu about her brother, now she would have even worse news for the blond. None saw the agent slowly easing the gurney out after shaking hands with Leo Julian who asked why they were doing this?**

**"His family will learn the truth later, we want Spencer in a jail cell first. He has gotten away before, well not this time." said Sean Donnelly grimly as he tried to make sure that Robert didn't do something foolish.**

**Early the next morning, he made a visit to the Quartermaine house, where Tracy slapped him after hearing the news. She was furious to learn they were also going to use the Patriot Act to remove him from the picture without a trial.**

**Sean nodded discreetly at Alan and Monica, as a way of letting them know he appreciated, their help with Spencer. He knew that it was more about protecting their daughter in law than anything else, but Sean knew that Luke Spencer was not the same man he had known all those years before. **

**YOU WERE WARNED **

**A week later, the funerals were over, Nik was sitting alone in his study when he was told Jason Morgan was there to see him. "Tell him to get off my Island."**

"**No, actually I don't think so, not yet." said the man in question. "Cassadine you have nothing keeping you here. Emily and you are done. You have no remaining family but your aunt in town and she disowned you after your behavior at Luke's funeral."**

"**What do you want?" he said looking up at the man who had ruined his family all because he had to steal his brother's wife away.**

"**I want you to pack up and leave town. Otherwise your nice legitimate shipments will start having problems, the kind that bring the IRS, the ATF, the FBI and the rest of the whole alphabet down on your head."**

"**Now why would you care?" he said "Don't like me telling the truth about your wife? Maybe she shouldn't have left my poor brother and ran off with the richer man. Maybe she should have done the right thing and stuck it out with poor Lucky."**

"**Nik, last warning. Be gone by next Monday. Or your life becomes way more complicated than you want it to be." he said.**

"**Do you really think your boss will allow you to do that. Or did you forget my son is his nephew." he said smugly.**

"**Funny, how you only remember your own son when it is convenient. No, I didn't. I think Sonny did though." replied Jason. "Leave town, Cassadine, go back to Greece."**

**WHOS, NO WHO**

**Elizabeth was back working at GH, part time since she didn't want to be away from her family that long. As she worked at the hub, she heard footsteps then looked over the counter at the two girls standing there. "May I help you?"**

"**Elizabeth?" asked Kristina as she stared at the woman she had just learned was her real sister.**

"**Yes, may I help you?" she asked. "Are you looking for your mother?"**

"**Don't you mean OUR mother?" she asked back archly.**

**Turning to Epiphany who had heard, they had a silent discussion then the woman took the clip board away and suggested she talk to the girls. Walking over to the waiting room, she said "Where did you hear that?"**

"**Mom and that really talkative lady lawyer were saying you are our sister." said the younger girl. "Is it true. And what happened, how is it your our sister and not Sam?"**

**Wishing Alexis was here, Elizabeth. "I didn't know, or we don't know. What we do know is that at one point, we were switched. Sam was a Webber. The woman who thought she gave birth to me was really Sam's mom."**

"**Okay. But why didn't anyone tell us?" asked Molly. " I mean we heard about the way Sam slept with our dads. Everyone at school knows."**

**Feeling bad for them, she said "Maybe because long before you were born, I was married to ****Ric."**

"**No, we knew that." said Kristina. "We know all about it. You were pregnant and married dad to give your baby a father, then he hurt Carly, then you found out and let him. He married Mom, you had a baby with someone else."**

"**Close enough." said Elizabeth stunned that these girls at such a young age knew this much.**

"**Do you not want Mom to be your Mom like Sam didn't?" asked Molly.**

"**I don't know." she found herself admitting.**

"**She really is a good mom." said Molly earnestly. "I mean she tries, just don't ask her to cook for you or bake cookies. And Viola does the laundry because Mommy turns everything pink. She does read to us a lot, though I guess you can already read, huh?"**

"**What Molly is trying to say is... we hope we aren't the reason you are saying no." said Kristina quietly.**

"**No, it is nothing like that. I just, there has been a lot going on." said Elizabeth. "Sometimes when life is going so fast, you just have to live it and hope for the best. Do you remember Jason?"**

"**Yes, he broke up with Sam and she cried saying he was being mean. That he took everything she had, but she sure had a lot of suitcases when she moved in." said Molly. "He was nice when that scary man was hanging around. He didn't tell us to away like Sam did."**

**Kristina said "Mommy and Diane were talking and said Jason and you were in love long before Sam had my father's baby. That you broke up because he was being a jerk to Jason and you. That your having a baby proves that if he had kept his small pea brained mind out of it, there would probably be lots and lots of little Morgans running around by now. That you two were...."**

**Alexis had come looking for her daughters and overhearing what Kristina was about to say, covered her mouth. "No more."**

"**But Mom... you said they fertile. I just want to know what that mean?" she asked using her wide brown eyes to plead with her mother.**

**Slightly horrified and enjoying Alexis' embarrassment, Elizabeth saw Cam getting off the elevator with Milo. "Why is Cam with you?"**

"**Your grams was stopped by some lady who stopped her to talk about the new nursing students. I offered to bring Cam up here." he said while the little boy stopped to stare at the girls. "Whos are you?"**

"**Who?" said the older girl.**

"**NO, WHOS ARE YOU?" he asked stubbornly**

"**No, you are supposed to say Who are you?" she replied from the elevated and way more mature ****age of almost twelve.**

"**That is what I DID SAY!" he replied. Then ignoring the older girl asked the younger one.**

"**I'm Molly, why are you?" she asked. Alexis watched as Cam stuck his tongue out at Kristina and said "I am Cameron Steven Morgan."**

"**Are you related to Jason Morgan." she asked.**

"**Mommy what does related mean?" he asked tugging on her scrubs while Milo filled her in on what they had done that day?"**

"**It means like grams, and Uncle Steven. Or grandpa Edward." she said rolling her eyes after Milo's dissertation of the visit to the Quartermaine mansion earlier. "Or how I am your Mommy and Jason is your dad."**

"**Okay." he said then returning to Molly said "Jason is my new daddy. I like him."**

"**Me too." she said smiling brightly at the little boy. "I am going to marry him when I grow up."**

**Alexis gave a soft chuckle at that one while Cam looked at the little girl and said "I didn't thinks you could be married to more than one person, and daddy is married to mommy."**

"**Oh." she said then perked up and said "I guess I can marry Mr. Dr. Patrick instead. He has a race car, I saw it one day when I was here with Mommy."**

"**I want a boat." said Cam. "Is the bossy girl related to you?"**

"**Yes, she is my sister." said Molly sighing heavily. "Are we related?" They looked at Alexis who said. "Yes, Elizabeth is his mommy and your sister. So that makes Cam your nephew."**

**Confused, Molly decided she didn't care, "Fine. Can we got get something to eat. I want spaghetti."**

**DELIGHTFUL APPEAL**

**When Jason arrived to pick up Elizabeth, he looked around and said "I thought Milo was bringing Cam here."**

"**He did, Cam went with Alexis and the girls for spaghetti." she replied. Seeing his confusion, she added. "Molly wanted him to go and I threw Alexis to the wolves. They are going to the Metrocourt. I was thinking since I had Diane drop of the keys..."**

"**Let's go." he said. Following the directions to the tree lined street, they soon found the dark green Victorian farmhouse. "What do you think?"**

**As they walked around the property, Jason saw that it was secure, from the fencing to the trees, it ****protected them without being a fortress like Sonny lived in. Seeing the huge porch that was a decent distance away from the road, he watched Elizabeth unlock the door as she smiled looking around.**

**Walking to the right, she said "Dining room, I'd guess." Keeping to the right, they saw the smaller room with the outside entrance and Jason said "We could use this as my office. That way it would be a bit separate from the rest of house."**

"**Playroom." said Elizabeth of the next room then went on to the sun room.**

"**You could turn this into a studio." he said as they opened the French doors and walked outside.**

**Reentering the house, they examined the kitchen while Elizabeth laughed and said "The bees are going to have to go." Looking at the wallpaper, Jason shuddered while agreeing. There was a formal living room, but the long room running the distance on the other side of the house got both of their attention.**

"**We could turn this into a room for all of us. With a pool table, maybe some large sofa's, we could put some toys down at that end." Elizabeth said as they examined the huge stone fireplace right in the middle of the longest wall. "Let's go check upstairs.**

**Jason liked the set up of the bedrooms, at least the three family rooms, the master bedroom had Elizabeth already plotting furniture placement even before they entered the bathroom. "OOOHHH, I always wanted one of those tubs."**

**Looking at the old fashioned looking heavy tub right in front of a huge stain glassed window and Jason knew exactly what Elizabeth was thinking. Then she smiled at him and said the shower looks big enough for two as well."**

**Kissing her, he said "Should we buy the house so we can try it out."**

"**That is a thought, I only wish we had a way to bring the house in Italy here, I loved that shower." Thunk.**

**Turning around, Elizabeth saw Jason's head hit the wall next to the fireplace connecting the master bathroom with the sitting area. "What?"**

"**We promised go to Sonny's after this, you do realize it is going to be hours until we head home."**

**Seeing the want in his eyes, she said "We are going to buy this place, so we could sort of..."**

"**No." he said all but pouting. "Max told there are cameras set up so they can make sure people don't do that sort of thing while touring the houses. Its why they let you have the keys without supervision."**

**Moaning, Elizabeth grabbed his hand and walked into the closet that opened into an upstairs laundry room wanting to finish looking so they could spend some quality time together and she had just the place in mind. "That's convenient."**

**Plodding down the stairs, Jason took the time to check out the garage while Elizabeth took one last look at the play area and patio set up outback. "We should head home.**

"**Let's take the long way. There is something I always wanted to do out on the Cliff roads." she said with a secretive smile.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**WATERBOARDING 'R' US**

**Early morning, in a tent**

**The two integrators, listened to the man as he just kept going on and on about his life. **

"**Then she was angry, seriously I was marrying her when I didn't love her, she should be grateful. It's not like she has anyone who actually wants a life with her. Even the brain dead thug is going to walk away, he always does." said the man sweating from the heat.**

"**I mean, her sister came to town and Sarah, she was hot man. Yet I was going to wait until AFTER we marred to take a shot at hitting that, I was being good. But no, she had to walk out. After all we did for her. Then that thug shows back up in town. They left the party, I know they went to her place. I saw him leaving a bit later."**

**Four hours later as the prisoner went on and on, the man looked at him and asked "What year are you to now?"**

"**Uh, 2004." he said. "Any I was willing to be a father to Zander's kid. It wasn't hard, the kid didn't do much at first, then he started to crawl and became a pain in the rear. She actually expected me to watch him when she worked. I mean what was her grandmother for?"**

"**I thought you weren't working?" asked one of the men. The other uniformed officer looked at him and glared.**

"**What?" he mouthed at him while the prisoner kept droning on.**

"**I don't give a crap about this losers life. If I were the wife, I would run quickly the other way. What did you do to piss off the post commander? There has to be a reason we received this assignment. Did you hit his new car? Sleep with his wife? Get his daughter pregnant?"**

**Before the man could answer the prisoner said "Yeah, but she was at fault. I mean I didn't want to use condoms, I told her birth control pills worked better, but she had to bring up the issue of her heart transplant. The condoms are faulty and she blames me, like I did something wrong."**

**Looking at the clock, he said "This person has been going on for ten hours, has he taken responsibility for one thing that has gone wrong in his life?"**

"**Yes, I think it was his fault that he had a bad hair day when he first meet Brenda Barrett the model." he said wearily. "Look on the tape, about an hour in."**

**Outside their boss had stopped to listen in on the interrogation and looked at the time then went to the tapes. An hour later he put a halt to it. "Gentlemen, on me. Two days in Miami. I will even pick up the hotel, my personal dime."**

"**What was it this guy was supposed to have done?" asked the more senior of the agents.**

"**Smuggled anthrax into the states. They have him dead to rights. Did you get anything?"**

"**No, nothing other than an urge to smack the crap out of him. Where does he go next?"**

"**Supermax. Did you catch that one name, Manny Ruiz?"**

"**Who is he, someone we want?"**

"**No, former drug dealer, he's dead. I find it interesting how he claimed to take him out. I was in Miami when he was arrested once, took four cops with tasers to take him down. I wonder what really happened there. I think it is safe to say he didn't really single-handedly take him down."**

**An hour later after a shower and packing a quick bag, the two interrogators were on the tarmac waiting to get on the jet taking them back to the states. Seeing the man they owed this trip to sitting in a seat, his arms and legs in chains with a gag on said "We will take the next flight."**

**Walking down the ramp, the felt bad for the two DHS agents taking the man to the supermax in Kansas. Catching the next flight, they were soon in Miami, toasting the loser who by then was in his 6X6 cell with nothing in it but a bed and a toilet.**

**TIME OF PEACE**

**Jason woke up early, as his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he read the text message then curled up around his wife remembering the ride the afternoon before. They had stopped at a secluded spot near the old bridge and he finally understood all the excitement about making out in a car. **

**Arriving at Sonny's a half hour later to join his boss and both sets of children for dinner, feeling blissful, which ended quickly when Cam handed him a toy motorcycle that Emily had bought him and Elizabeth leaned over to whisper. "Next time, we do that on the bike."**

**Standing suddenly, he handed Cam back his toy and rushed outside ignoring Sonny's amused glance and Elizabeth quiet laughter. "Cam how was your day?"**

"**I met a girl, she is my aunt but her sister is really, really bossy. She said I had sauce on my nose." he replied annoyed. "So, I was eating spaghetti, it happens."**

**Seeing Sonny looking her way, Elizabeth told him who Cam had spent the afternoon with. Realizing the bossy girl was his daughter, it finally hit him that he should have seen it before. There was a strong resemblance between Alexis, Kristina and Elizabeth. "You know, looking back I can't help thinking people were blind. I mean here, take a look."**

**Picking up the school photo of his little girl, Sonny said "She has my coloring but she does look like you a bit."**

"**We saw what we wanted to see." replied Elizabeth. She looked toward the window and saw Jason returning. When he sat down he whispered in her ear you are so going to pay later for that ****one."**

"**Promise?" she asked.**

**Hearing footsteps, they saw Carly arriving for the boys and they all decided to head home, Sonny stood in the entryway and watched those he loved heading away and quietly closed the door to head up to bed feeling lonely but knowing he was never alone.**

**CARLY vs EMILY & ROBIN vs AUDREY & ALEXIS**

**The house was now theirs and Elizabeth wanted to be settled into it before the holiday season began. First though, there was something else Jason and she wanted to do. As he tugged her up the stairs, Elizabeth tried to stop laughing but couldn't. **

**Her husband was acting like a randy teenager trying to get one over on his parents. "We don't have long. Why did you ask them to meet you here?" he said glaring at her for laughing.**

"**I-I'm sorry." she said bursting out in laughter again, "I just, Jason." **

**Pulling the hysterical woman into the bathroom, he quickly closed and locked the door. Removing his leather jacket and tossing it aside, he was unbuttoning the large red button on her fall wool coat. **

**Elizabeth dropped her purse and was undoing her buttons when she saw the expression on his face as he just stopped. Reaching out, she cupped his face and asked "Hey, what is it?"**

"**I just, I want more than fifteen minutes in that shower with you. Can we send them home." he said quietly.**

"**Yes, here, let me call Emily." she said reaching for her purse. Stopping her, Jason groaned then pulled her into his arms. **

"**No, we need their help. I will be fine. When we get this place finished we can complete this." he said. Leaning down to his kiss her, he said "I just panicked."**

**Looking up into the eyes showing vulnerability, she said "Why? I am not going anywhere. What caused this?"**

**Sitting down on the edge of the clawfooted tub he said "Lucky."**

"**Jason, he is and was my past. You, me our family is our future." she assured him.**

"**No, I just got news today. Then Diane came in and said the house was ours... I just worried how you would take it."**

"**Tell me," she said getting that something had happened, something that Jason believed she ****would walk away from him for.**

"**He was in a super max for terrorism suspects. He pissed off the wrong guard, tried to escape. I am sorry, but he is dead." Turning away, he waited for her reaction, well aware that part of him was afraid she would blame both herself and him.**

**Elizabeth felt herself turning white, then said "I feel bad for Lulu and for Laura, and honestly feel bad he is dead. However, I won't pretend that I wasn't worried about him showing up some time in the future and trying to hurt us."**

"**I...' Jason almost told her that he was glad the younger man was dead. He had once been his friend, but the years of abuse towards Elizabeth were the result of a man he don't think he ever knew. "I spent years being jealous, then when we returned and he was saying what he did that day. I wanted to kill him for it, now he is dead."**

"**You didn't do this, Lucky did. He was always his father's son, even before the fire. I spent years thinking I had to fix Lucky, that I owed Lucky but for what? Doing what any normal person would do under the circumstances. I owe him nothing, I only wish I could smack my younger self for feeling she had to live her life protecting him."**

"**But now he is dead." he said softly.**

"**Yes but not because of you or me but because of his own stupidity." she said. "This is what you were worried about? Jason, you and I are not the ones who got high, stole drugs and helped bring chemicals that could have killed millions."**

**Moving to stand in front of him, Elizabeth lifted his down turned head. "I love you, I feel bad for his family but Lucky is the past. We, you me, Cam and this baby are our future."**

**Resting his head between her breasts, taking comfort in the sound of her steady heartbeat, Jason lost track of how much time passed until they heard someone coming in through the closet door and said "I think I found them. Ilk, Yuck. You two need to get a room." said Emily as she saw what looked like Jason and Elizabeth in an intimate situation.**

**Robin who was with her, pulled the other girl away reminding her. "Why do you think they bought this place?"**

**Back in the bathroom, Jason raised his head and with a relieved smile said "Why did you ask them for help again?"**

**Kissing him, she said "Because you are leaving to go talk to Sonny and I need to get these measurement before going shopping." **

**Standing, he pressed a hard kiss on her lips then said "I guess I am leaving. Cam and I are going to Kelly's for lunch if you ever get free of them."**

"**We are planning on eating here." she admitted. "I want us here by Thanksgiving and it is the middle of October already."**

**Walking down the stairs, they dealt with the teasing from the gruesome twosome along with Carly who had turned up. "Where is grams?" she asked.**

"**She is running late, let's get started." said Carly pulling out the tape measure, the clipboards and the lists. "Where do you want to go first?"**

"**Upstairs." she said then paired Robin and Emily since both were a little testy about the idea of Carly even being there. Seeing her grams show up as Carly and she finished the room for the baby, she asked her to help Carly for a bit. **

**Joining the other two, she soon had the upstairs done and they were soon working on the rest of the house, leaving the club room to last. Seeing Robin snap after something Carly said about the kitchen, she suggested that Carly and Emily help her in last room and asked Robin and her grams to see what was needed to set up a full medical kit for the storage area attached to the garage.**

**When they were talking about the room, Elizabeth telling them where they were going to place the larger pieces of furniture, Carly was surprised to hear she was putting the pool table in there. **

"**I know Jason will like that, but with the kids? He is so protective of it, he gets upset at even the idea of sitting on it."**

"**He can't be that bad." said Emily. "I mean... wait, you're right. I remember visiting him and his very politely but firmly making me remove my butt."**

"**I know, I know I shouldn't be saying this..." said Carly with a sigh, "But Courtney used to complain about wanting to you know... she saw it in a movie. Well, Jason sort of was very rude about it. Told her no may in hell, not on HIS pool table."**

**Emily couldn't help laughing... "God do you suppose Sam saw the same movie. She complained about the same thing once. I had asked her for help, after my rape."**

"**You went to the town tramp for advice after your rape?" asked Carly shocked. "Why?"**

"**Like you said the town tramp." replied Emily. They were unaware of gaining an audience. Robin and Audrey had finished their lists and had heard a car pulling up, after greeting Alexis they had been happy to hear that Jason had sent her on out with Max.**

"**Anyhow, her advice was to just get back on the horse so to speak." she said. "Elizabeth had been telling me to give it time, but Nik was pressuring me and I guess I thought... someone like Sam would know more about sex. Anyhow she suggested we take it elsewhere instead of the bedroom and asked about a pool table."**

"**Let me get this straight. Sam, told you to have sex on a pool table to get over being RAPED?" asked Elizabeth furious with the dead woman.**

"**No, just someplace like that. Obviously we all know what a disaster it was. But the reason I brought it up, she mentioned how protective Jason was of his table and that he had rejected her on it once. He had been furious she had sat on it naked and replaced the felt after telling her to never do anything like that again."**

**Elizabeth hid her smirk thinking on what had gone on on that particular pool table but her grandmother knew her Lizzie and gave a small chuckle that drew Alexis' attention. Then looking at her daughter got it while Max just smirked. He was there because Jason wanted Elizabeth to be aware of the new changes but he knew that if anyone could make Jason lose control enough to break that rule it was her. **

**After greetings all around, Elizabeth went with Max who was showing her the security updates while Audrey and Emily spread out their lunch. "You know, I wonder if Jason would tell Elizabeth no?" questioned Carly. "I think I have to have a little talk. Anyone want to place bets that she could get him to stop being so tight assed about that table?"**

**Then looking up at Audrey said "ERR, uh maybe we should..."**

"**I will take that bet." said the woman. "Alexis want to front me the hundred dollars?"**

"**What are the stakes?" asked Robin.**

"**Carly, you are betting she can get him to have sex on the table in the future that you don't think they have right?" asked Alexis handing the elderly woman a hundred.**

"**Yes." she said then drew out two hundred dollars to match what the elderly woman had placed on the top of the picnic basket. **

"**My bet is they already have." said Audrey while Robin and Emily bet never. **

"**Not even Elizabeth, mainly because Jason is too straitlaced." said Robin while Emily just felt ill betting on her best friend and brothers sex lives. But if Audrey Hardy could, so could she. "Here they come, who is going to ask?"**

"**We do it really casually." said Alexis. "I will do it."**

**Carly rolled her eyes, then once Elizabeth returned with Max handed them water bottles then said "Elizabeth, settle a bet. Do you think you could get Jason to have sex on his pool table?"**

"**W-what?" she shrieked then blushed to the amusement of the rest of the room. "Why are you asking me this?"**

"**Just answer the question?" said Robin curious herself now because Elizabeth had a guilty expression on her face.**

"**Uh, I refuse to answer on the grounds that my grandmother is in the room." She knew she was going to regret letting Carly come with them and she did.**

"**So?" snapped Carly. "She put up two hundred dollars that you already have."**

**Looking at her grandmother in shock, she turned and glared at Alexis when Emily said "Technically she put up half, Alexis put up the other half. So, there is six hundred dollars up for grabs, answer the question?" she said teasing her best friend.**

**Then looking at Elizabeth she moved in closer, squinting her eyes while Elizabeth backed away. "OMG, OH MY GOD, THEY DID, THEY REALLY ALREADY DID!!!"**

**Amidst the shocked, Carly said "The very very virgin pool table at the penthouse? Jason sank balls someplace other than the pockets on it?"**

"**Caroline, there is no reason to be crude just because you lost the bet." said Audrey picking up the money. "The children's Christmas party at GH thanks you for the donation."**

"**We still haven't heard it from Elizabeth." said Robin torturing her friend who just sputtered then said oh the heck with it.**

"**Yes, we uh, used the pool table." Then walking to the food sat down and said "What did you bring grams I am hungry."**

**Two hours later, Elizabeth was off to the paint store with Alexis while Robin and Emily went to GH for the afternoon shifts. Carly had been planning on going but had had an idea and wanted to talk to Jax about it but since he had a meeting about the plumping she went to see her friend first.**

**Entering the coffee shop, she didn't see Lorenzo there, only Jason and Sonny so she just opened her mouth and said "So I hear the pool table is no longer a virgin."**

**Swallowing his coffee, Sonny said "Carly, does Jax know you are off your meds?"**

"**Not funny, ex-husband of mine." she snapped. "Now tell the truth Jason. Did Elizabeth and you use your pool table for something other than it's intended purpose. I mean, already that is?"**

"**I would say if they were intending on using it for that purpose, having sex on it would be considered intended purposes." drawled the man in the corner. Turning Carly glared at Lorenzo and said "What are you doing here?"**

"**Hearing about more of Morgan's sex life than I want to know. Gentlemen." he said getting up to leave. Corinthos could call to set up the next meeting. Carly had too big of a mouth for the truth to be told to her. **

"**What was Lorenzo doing here?" she asked.**

"**Business, how why the hell are you asking questions like that?" snapped Sonny. "Seriously Carly why would it be any of your business?"**

"**Hey, it wasn't only me. Emily and I were comparing notes, turns out both your sister and ex-skank tried to get Jason on it, they couldn't." she said watching Jason glaring at her with his I want to kill you face on. "Hey don't look at me, it was Audrey Hardy and Alexis who placed the first bet."**

"**Who won?" asked Sonny in spite of himself. **

"**Mrs. Hardy and Alexis, they guessed that the event already happened." said Carly with a sidelong glance at Jason. "Look, you deserve this teasing."**

"**Go away, Carly. Go torture Jax." Jason only hoped they had gone easy on Elizabeth about this.**

"**I am on my way." she said in a cheerful mood as she left while Sonny leaned against his desk and said the pool table?**

"**Let it go?" he asked.**

"**I can't. I know about Brenda's bed from the condom but the pool table?" he asked in disbelief. **

"**There, the stairs, the door, the... let it go Sonny." he said flushing. **

"**I just have to ask, you remembered to toss the rest but left that one in the wastebasket?"**

**Looking confused when Jason flushed even more, Sonny started laughing at his partner. "So let me get this straight. Once with and the rest without? How did you manage with all that tequila in you?"**

"**On me." he mumbled only for Sonny to go around and sit in his chair as he laughed. **

"**Really?" Seeing his partner stand and start to head out, he asked "I will let it go.... for now. But what do you think of the Zachara offer?"**

"**That is up to you." he said. "We would have to deal with protecting the son, though are you sure you want to take it?"**

"**Yes, we gain the shipping lanes and the more legitimate business. Alcazar will close down his drugs in exchange for the warehouses and the small arms shipments."**

"**I will call Johnny, then set it up with Zachara's sister."**

**Looking at him intently, Jason said "Are you sure, with your track record..."**

"**Yes. Carly is going to be a problem, but other than that...." he said "It gives us another layer of safety and more legal than illegal businesses."**

"**But we have more work that way."**

"**I like the idea of training Johnny to take over for you. We also have less things to hide and can use a legitimate accountant for those businesses."**

"**Sonny where are you going with this?" he asked needing an honest answer.**

"**I want less worry, less danger. I don't want Michael following in my footsteps, Jax was right about that. After Diego I gather Lorenzo does as well."**

**Still feeling annoyed about that folly, Jason said "Then I am in."**

**Calling Lorenzo, "We are in. Nice doing business."**

**Hanging up the phone, watching his wife and daughter, Lorenzo thought about the wasted life of his son. Diego had been sent to South America to learn respect and the business after disobeying his father in regards to Sam, now he was dead. He disrespected the wrong person and died.**

**Thinking on the offer, Lorenzo knew that there might be trouble, if the Zachara daughter didn't agree to the deal, but he knew from his spies the son didn't want to run things which was why he had approaching Sonny on his sister's behalf. **

**Jason and Cam finished lunch and went to find Elizabeth. Hearing her telling a sale man what type of bed she wanted, the little boy ran and hugged his mommy from behind while his father moved in closer to kiss her.**

"**Hi." she said breathless. "This is my last stop, how was lunch?"**

"**Good, you are done?" he asked astonished.**

"**I used the catalogs they had, we made most of the decisions during lunch. We will be having deliveries until next month but we will have a home instead of a hotel suite." she said hugging him while Cam plopped down on the bed in front of him.**

"**Are you sure you are going to be up to this?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

"**Yes, it is mainly getting the painting done and Max is handling that." she said kissing him while the man rang up the sales in the other room. "However I have had a strange day and want a nap."**

"**The baby?" he asked. "Or our family?"**

"**Both." she said leaning against him and closing her eyes for just a few minutes. Cam giggled and said "Daddy, Mommy fell asleep again."**

**After getting the credit card back, Jason carried his wife out to the car and they were soon on their way back to the hotel.**

**THANKGIVING WITHOUT PIZZA**

"**Elizabeth, time to wake up." he said running his finger down her exposed arm. "Elizabeth?"**

**Moaning as she cuddled closer to the warmth next to her, Elizabeth opened her eyes smiled and and went back to sleep to the amusement of Jason. Leaning in even closer, he said "Elizabeth, we have to get up now."**

**The next noise sounded like a combination of a whine and moan as his wife slowly started moving to the edge of the bed. Standing, she stretched watching as Jason's eyes traveled down her body to the baby bump that was beginning to show. Pulling her around and back into bed, he decided they could easily get to Sonny's by one.**

**An hour later, Elizabeth roused herself enough to look at the clock then said "Oh my god, Jason it is eleven thirty." Rushing up out of bed, she wasn't amused when he rolled onto his back and propped his head up with his arms. "Jason, come on, we have to get going."**

**Seeing his body reacting as she rushed around, she said "We don't have time for that, come on, shower, Now."**

**Dragging him into the shower, they were soon delayed again. Finally after making sure he was finished washing his hair, she shoved him out then closed the glass door so that she could finish.**

"**Don't forget to shave." she called out. "But hurry, poor Morgan and Michael are going to need us there."**

**Ten minutes later, after drying her hair and giving it a look and a promise, they were heading down the stairs to head to Sonny's. "Thank god, oh my god, Cameron, we have to run over and pick him up."**

"**Relax, Milo already did." Jason said squeezing her arm. "That was why I woke you earlier, the boys spent the night at your grandmother's for some reason."**

"**Michael and Morgan too? I thought they were supposed to be meeting Sonny's fiancee?"**

"**They did, I think that is why they fled with Cameron. Max and Milo stayed to help, but I got the feeling that there is going to be no lost between this Zachara woman and them."**

"**I wish she hadn't come early." complained Elizabeth as they drove to Sonny's to spend the afternoon. "I know the why, I just wish that she sounded nicer."**

"**She isn't and at least we know that in advance. Her brother is working out fine though." he said grimacing as they pulled onto Sonny's estate. "He is at the casino on the Island which is why she is here."**

**Entering the house, they heard Leticia and the boys coming down the stairs while the brunette from the study walked to the entrance way. Seeing Jason, she sighed, he was a beautiful man. Too bad she was stuck marrying the partner. Maybe she need to convince her uncle that Jason would work better. **

**When the door was just about closed, they heard Alexis calling out, "Hang on."**

**Entering with Kristina, she waited until the preteen hugged her sister then said "Are you sure you are fine with bringing her over to Mac, afterwords?"**

"**Sure, no problem. Is Molly there?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Yes, along with Georgie and Maxie who is home for the holidays. Elizabeth, I think she is ****looking to talk to you, fair warning." she said before saying hello to Sonny who didn't introduce her to Claudia.**

"**Claudia, you remember Jason?" he asked then when he saw her assessing look at his partner, said "This is his wife, Elizabeth and my daughter Kristina."**

**When the little girl nodded then rushed off to join her nephew and brothers, Elizabeth said "Sorry about that, she is a bit shy."**

"**I am quite capable of getting to know my stepdaughter on my own thanks." replied Claudia stiffly. "Without help from a stranger."**

"**Claudia." Sonny said her name as a warning then added. "Alexis is Elizabeth's mother too, Kristina is her sister."**

"**That must be pretty cozy." she snapped before returning to the other room. "Drink?" she asked as they entered. **

"**Nothing, thank you." said Jason while Elizabeth was still in the hallway with Cam and the others. The littlest of them entered and said "Daddy, can Milo help me get my bike out?"**

"**I will." he said then eyed Sonny letting him know to stay with Elizabeth while he went outside.**

"**So, I understand you went to the wedding yesterday?" he asked Elizabeth. "Any problems?**

"**Carly arranged for it to be surprisingly low-key." she said with a laugh. "The only problem was Lulu was there. She is still blaming me for Lucky, then there is Luke who gets out of jail this month."**

"**I heard that he is going to Switzerland where they moved Laura." he said.**

"**Yes, but it is more from the fact that Mac contacted the WSB, they are worried about them making some sort of attempt to grab Maxie's baby than anything else." she said with a sigh. "I would hope they know better. Nik moved to Moscow of all places. Sarah called and gave me a heads up."**

"**Your sister?" he asked then saw Jason entering with a box. "Is this the brownies for the boys?"**

"**Yes, and cookies from Alice as well." Jason said handing them over. Sonny had gone to the kitchen when Jason's phone rang, frowning, he went into the hall and kept an ear open.**

"**So, you are not what I was expecting?" said Claudia leaving the sentence hanging waiting for her to ask what she had been expecting.**

"**How are you settling in?" asked Elizabeth. "Sonny said he had to call in a decorator for you."**

**Shrugging that off, Claudia said "I mean, you are a little thing aren't you. How can a woman like you be enough for Jason, don't you ever worry that he will find a little something something on the side?"**

**Laughing at that one, Elizabeth smiled and said "When you know him a little better you will get that Jason isn't that sort of man."**

"**Honey, all men are that sort of man. I have yet to meet one that says no to sex." she purred.**

"**Wow, I heard that Trevor Lansing did a number on you, look Claudia. Jason isn't going to cheat on me. And yes, I do think I am woman enough to keep up with him. Now I would suggest you remember that you are marrying Sonny, NOT my husband."**

"**All I need to do is make one call and my uncle would get him for me." she bragged. "I am the deal breaker, honey. Power is everything and even your husband knows it."**

**Laughing, Elizabeth said "No, he wouldn't do that. Look, Claudia, I get that you are feeling a little insecure, but don't try putting a wedge between Jason and I for entertainment. Won't work."**

**Sonny had stopped Jason from entering, wanting to see how bad Claudia would get but at what Elizabeth said they joined them.**

"**You need my half of the business." said Claudia not backing down, she knew if she did she would always be subservient in this marriage. **

"**Claudia, your people came to us, we didn't go to them." said Sonny. "I hold all the cards plus your brother is working for me and we have already started combining things. Our marriage is to celebrate the merger. But you attack Elizabeth again and I walk away."**

**Sitting down, sulking, she was a bit happier when it came to dinner time and Sonny sat her at the end of the table as his hostess. Seeing Elizabeth on his right hand and Jason on his left threw her for a bit until the Alcazar's arrived a bit late.**

**Dinner was noisy astonishing Claudia that the children were at the table with the adults. When Cam who was sitting next to his dad asked if they still had to go visit Emily she saw Skye look at the clock as well.**

"**Cam is right, if we are going we have to go soon. They should have finished the pizza by now." she said kissing Lorenzo who was staying while Jason and Elizabeth said their goodbyes. Elizabeth made a point of walking up to Claudia and saying "It was nice meeting you, if you want to talk, call me. I do get how hard this is for you, don't make it even harder by making me your enemy."**

**BRIDAL SHOWER FROM HELL**

**A week later at GH, Claudia saw the woman she was looking for. "I was told to come see you."**

"**Sonny called. My shift ends in ten minutes, you can wait over there." Elizabeth said pointing to the waiting room then went back to filling out the end of shift paperwork. **

"**Nurse Morgan, I need you to explain this to me." said Miss Sneed pulling out some paperwork.**

**Taking the forms, Elizabeth said. "It's all right there, what can I do for you?"**

"**Why is this patient who doesn't have insurance being given a private room. We don't do things like that, why is it so hard for you to understand?" she asked condescendingly.**

"**Is there a problem?" asked Alan walking up. **

"**Yes, this nurse overrode hospital policy regarding private rooms then ignored my request sent hours ago to move the patient to Mercy." said the woman.**

"**Elizabeth?" asked Alan knowing there had to be more to the story while the hospital administrator rolled her eyes at the chief of staff calling a nurse by her first name.**

"**The patient is one of Kelly Lee's. A woman with high blood pressure, about eight months pregnant who ended up that way because of an error on our behalf. Someone called the pharmacy last month and canceled our program that gave free prescriptions to expectant mothers in need. Now since I know my grandparents funded that program for perpetuity, I was trying to fix our mistake and let her get better so we weren't sued."**

"**That program costs us money." snapped Miss Sneed. "That is what welfare and charity is for, Ms. Morgan, we are a private hospital not a free clinic for every member of the unwashed who enters our doors." she said smugly.**

"**Miss Sneed, I am well aware of the foundations of this hospital, my grandfather helped create them." she said while Alan laid a hand on her shoulder. Miss Sneed stood back smirking when she saw the chief of staff frowning at the younger woman.**

"**Take it easy, Elizabeth. I will deal with this. Miss Sneed, we don't turn patients away we have money in place to take care of those who need it. This woman is to remain in her room and I will be making it clear to all here that I make policy, not you. I want that funding returned to the prescription plan. NOW!"**

**Listening as she walked away complaining about socialized medicine, Elizabeth said thank you and good bye to Alan before walking over to Claudia. "We can always do this and say we did.**

"**No, he made it clear that I do this." she said gritting her teeth, Uncle Ruby had been no help at all. Instead he had said for her to make the best of it.**

**At the Metrocourt, Claudia sat with Skye, Elizabeth and several other women including her fiancees ex-wife who had just gotten back from her honeymoon. When Carly's whiny cousin made yet another tacky remark to Elizabeth, Claudia decided to find someone to tell her the woman's past. Who knew, it might be a way to pass the time. **

**As they all pretended to be happy about her wedding, she saw the man glaring at the pregnant brunette who had at least been trying to help her. "Who is that?" she asked pointing him out to Elizabeth.**

**Looking, Elizabeth saw that Milo was already on the phone with Jason while moving closer. "My ex father in law. He is not a sane man."**

"**Have you ever met mine?" asked Claudia just as the man pulled his weapon. Acting on instinct, she shoved the pregnant woman away, then looked down at the red color spreading across her chest then up at the man who had shot her.**

**He too had a surprised look on his face before he fell face first onto the ground while the women screamed and ran from the restaurant upon seeing the bullet hole in his back and the dark haired man holding a gun. **

**Milo relaxed and said "Zachara, get over here, your sister is in bad shape."**

**Meanwhile Robin, Emily and Elizabeth did what they could but the bullet had hit the heart. "Tell, tell Johnny, I love him."**

**Falling on his knees, he cradled his sister's body while ignoring the screeching blond who was hitting him on the back and calling him a killer.**

**When Mac arrived, he saw the two bodies and then arranged for the medical examiner to take them away while Lulu was given a sedative and told to shut up.**

"**He killed my dad." she just kept whining.**

"**Luke was trying to kill Elizabeth." snapped Emily before Carly took her away stunned. She had not liked the mob princess but she had been shocked when the hard woman saved Elizabeth. **

**Three days later, Mac closed the file on Luke's death and told Bobbie and Lulu. "He was protecting the guests at that party. We will not be filing charges."**

**Nodding in understanding, Bobbie took her still raging niece away and put her on a plane to Moscow. There she was stunned to realize that Nik had married Sarah Webber who was not going to stand for her nonsense. **

**Two weeks after burying Luke, Lulu was on a plane to Switzerland when her brother's wife made it clear she was unwelcome. Sitting in her mother's room, she sadly decided she had nothing left and took the pills that were brought for her mother and ended up sitting in a room just down the hall.**

**THE WORLD AND A FAMILY**

**Meanwhile it was Christmas and Jason was trying to figure out what to get his wife who had given him the best gift of all, a family. After tossing out the suggestions of Carly, Sonny and Emily, he decided the simplest gift was the best after entering his office and seeing the globe she had purchased for him that summer in Italy.**

**Thinking on a certain piece of glass, he began making a few calls, he gathered Cameron so they could join Elizabeth for the annual GH Christmas party. There, he saw the various families as they started to gather. His parents talking to Edward who was clearly trying to get over to Elizabeth and him. **

**Emily talking to the handsome new heart surgeon and Elizabeth's brother who was in town for a visit along with several other people he was sure were doctors, nurses and interns. Robin was kissing Patrick Drake under the mistletoe while Audrey was fixing Santa's outfit.**

**Looking around he saw Sonny talking to their new enforcer and a friend of his from Sonny's old neighborhood. When Morgan rushed over to hug his father, Jason saw that Jax and Carly were talking to Alexis and her daughters while Michael played a video game, more than likely feeling he was too old to be here for this.**

**When Mac joined the three, he was almost certain he saw the police commissioner briefly kiss the DA, but wasn't positive as he had just seen his wife joining the group while Kelly Lee went to join her friends. "Why were you with Kelly?" he asked worried.**

"**Nothing." she said with a smile thinking of her present for Jason. Kelly had given her the photos of each stage of their son's development. She had put together a photo album of both the baby she was carrying and Cameron for him. **

**Alan said down and read the annual story then they heard someone saying ho ho ho, and more than a few people chuckled as Max came into the room dressed as Santa while a sulking Georgie and Brooklynn followed dressed up as elves.**

**When the unhappy elf stopped and talked to her sister, Elizabeth felt bad for the blond who was now a single expectant mother. Her father had helped her get a job at the police station, but it was only a temporary measure. She had heard rumors that Maxie was going to put the baby up for adoption.**

**When an excited Cam went to join the children encircling Santa Max, Jason wrapped his arms around his wife. "Happy?"**

"**Yes, I am." she said with a smile as their child kicked. Placing his hand on top of her stomach, they never saw the vast audience they had gained watching the simply family moment. More than a few people wiped a tear at the end of the romance and the start of the new happy life the Morgans were just beginning.**

**The End. **


End file.
